A Shutter Chance
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, KaiJou] Katsuya is a successful Photographer and works alongside Kaiba. Two acquaintances, who had gone through thick and thin the last few years, start to notice how much they care about the other. New chapter sorry for the shortness
1. Chance 1

**Title:** A Shutter Chance  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** Alternative Universe/series  
**Genres: **Romance/General  
**Warnings: MAJOR O**ut **o**f **C**haracter-ness, **O**utside **C**haracters, probably bad writing style, and those who really, really _-dislike-_ Anzu, please, refrain from hurting yourself in reading this story (I like her to be honest).  
**Pairings:** KaibaJounouchi, some others implied  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Additional notes: Shounen ai/yaoi**, probably slight **yuri/shoujo-ai**. A '**discovery**' story.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm neither a man nor the mangaka behind **Yuugioh**. Some parts of the story aren't really mine, so there! I've disclaimed the rights here! I'll probably write somewhere in my notes where my ideas are hidden...  
**Author's notes:** I admit I've been frustrating myself, trying to come up with another** KaibaJounouchi **fic in contrary to that other AU story (I wanted to call it "**Strangled Love**", which sounded so cheesy _-needs a new title for that story soon-_) I had written (which was definitely _-not-_ my usual style since it's kind of dark and corny too) that came out so naturally. I got this idea at the time when I got fascinated with some manga reading and the subject of **Photography**. I won't use any strange words to describe the whole Photographic stuff since I, myself, don't know much of that subject anyways. _So_, please forgive me if some of the information of Photography's very, very wrong. **:bows:** I hope you'll enjoy your 'stay', so welcome to "**A Shutter Chance**"!! **n.n **

* * *

**Chance 1: Kaiba Side **

X Getsuyoubi - Monday X

"Now angle your head a bit away from me--yeah, nice. Nice. That's great! Marvelous! Very innocent indeed!,"

**Click! Click! Click!  
**  
The camera whirred automatically along.

"Now, try a sexier look on me--uh-huh, that's good--,"

**Click! Click! Click!  
**  
Jounouchi paused in his shooting and sighed exaggeratingly as if feeling content- he probably was.

"Yasmin, I think I'm in love! You're just so _cute_!" He let out another exaggerating, dreamy sigh. It's so childish seeing his face scrunch like that...

The model Yasmin did not crinkle her eyes or her lips in an amused smile, even though it's quite clear to me that she's quite taken by Jounouchi's attitude.

The childish look on the photographer's face disappeared instantly. "15 minutes break, people!"

The crew in front of me, sighed in relief and scurried around to put up new settings; new background, and lighting effects for the emphasis of the next few slides of pictures, new wardrobes and some additional make-up effects for the model to shine in every picture Jounouchi took, row after row.

"Here's the ice tea lemon you've been pestering me about, Katsuya" Jounouchi's assistant, Mazaki Anzu, held out an efficiently-made tea drink, complete with cold water drops sliding down the glass due to the change of temperature.

Jounouchi's face immediately reverted to a childish one as he happily snatched the offered drink.

"Oh my god! You _-did-_ make it!" Jounouchi exclaimed and drank his tea greedily.

I found myself shaking my head absently.

A cup of black liquid was handed to me in quiet grace. It's coffee. I could smell the strong scent of caffeine, deliberately teasing my nostrils. Warm. Anzu looked expectantly at me with her cornflower blue eyes while holding the drink out to me, politely.

"You like your coffee black, right? I've added some of my secret ingredients to accentuate the tough taste. I assume you like it pretty strong," She flashed me a knowing grin that always made me think of the word 'cute'.

_-I didn't know anyone would notice my presence-  
_  
"Thank you, and yes, I like it black and strong" I answered in a subdued voice -too soft compared to the other shouting voices at the shooting studio of **JK** the initials of **J**ounouchi **K**atsuya **Field Studio**. But Mazaki seemed to have heard me quite clearly.

Jounouchi suddenly flung himself to Mazaki's side, treasuring the drink to his face. "_Wai_! It's as good as I can remember, Anzu! You've even added that _-thing-_ in my drink! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou- Urk!"

At this speed of babbling I wouldn't be surprised when he choked himself to death, I thought dryly. He usually had a tendency to get so excited in his gushing that he chokes on his own breath.

Mazaki patted Jounouchi's back and gave him an earful about changing his rambling speed just for the sake of his life.

I gingerly rubbed my cup, a porcelain-looking kitty mug, feeling the delicate heat radiate to my pale fingers. The smell of exotica instantly distinguished the thought of _'just plain black coffee'_ for its exclusive richness in flavor.

"Okay, people! Break's up!" Jounouchi called out.

"Hai!" His crew chorused, looking fully-refreshed.

I blew at the hot coffee as I watched him take his position behind the standard lead camera. Just a few more minutes and I should be back at the office. He wouldn't even notice my absence.

I could feel Mazaki's unveiled, curious stare on my blank face, again, probably wondering why I didn't even tell him about next week's new sets of contracts. Well, that's okay, I could still tell him tomorrow and ask him out at the same time...

* * *

**X Kayoubi - Tuesday X  
**  
"Ah! Hold it! Yes, yes, this is a good one! Please, don't move yet... More lights to Chiharu-san's right side please. Yes, that's enough," Jounouchi's on the row again, instead of Yasmin, the Model of Best New Comer, the picture image should be Chiharu, one of the famous pop singers of the country. 

Jounouchi angled his camera around a few times and then looked thoughtful at Chiharu. "Hmmm... it doesn't really do the picture much justice, you know Chiharu-san? Let's try looking -_hot and steamy_- here, okay?"

Chiharu frowned lightly, but did not complain. She struck a pose-

"Kyaa"

-and indeed, the pose got Jounouchi's attention, making him all excited.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's what I'm talking about! _Kyaa_! Look at me right now-" Jounouchi grinned, uncharacteristically turning himself into a fangirl without even noticing. "That's a good one, Chiharu-san. You make me wanna get seduced by _you_! _Kyaa_! Yes! Do that look again!"

"Really? Maybe we should go on a date-," Chiharu-san smiled suggestively at Jounouchi. He blushed lightly and grinned.

I sighed. "Stop playing around, Jounouchi,"

"I'm not playing around! I'm being serious!" Looking over his shoulder, his attention was immediately on me. It was just for a second before he settled his attention back to Chiharu. "_So_ how about at 8? Bar Mystique seems fine to you?"

I've been watching him do his shooting, again, just out of habit. No one really questioned my presence there, so why worry? Looking down at my watch-

**-17:59 PM-  
**  
I sighed, it's actually time.

"Hey, I'm afraid it's time for my appointment. I'll finish it up and come back later," I called out and fished out an envelop from my coat's pocket. "Here's a project proposal. Please take a good look first,"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me--I've got a hot date tonight so I can't do it right away," Jounouchi stuck his tongue out childishly at me.

I glared at him. "I was hoping we could meet and talk about this project today-,"

"We can do it tomorrow," He looked disinterested at me, as he absently scratched the back of his head.

I grit my teeth and intensified the glare. Shrugging coolly, I hid my face behind the envelop and feigned exhaustion and defeat. "I suppose it couldn't be helped..."

Jounouchi frowned suspiciously at me, probably calculating what exactly had gotten into me. I usually wouldn't back down so easily.

"What a pity. Especially since Ishizu Ishtar, whom you love so much, will be the image model for this project-"

"**WHAT?!**" Immediately, Jounouchi got excited and clamped on my arm like a spoiled kid who wanted something new.

I ignored him. "Since you're unable to accept this proposal, I guess I should go ask-"

"**I'lldoitI'lldoitI'lldoit**!!" Jounouchi burst out in my ear, still clutching my arm without even knowing that he's hurting me with that grip of his. "I'll have that meeting with you or whatever! Come on! I'll do it!"

I feigned thoughtfulness and grumbled something incoherently. As if finally noticing whatever he's doing, Jounouchi blinked at me and stopped attacking me with his excitement. The lie on my face disappeared and I sent him a small smirk.

"Thank you for considering the proposal. I'll contact you later concerning our meeting,"

Jounouchi's childish face was back on. He gave me one of his brightest smiles, as if having given him something very precious to work on, which was probably half the truth.

When I closed the door to JK's Field shooting Studio, predictably, Jounouchi's angry voice rang, muffled, behind the door. It's very cute to make him so caught up with such a small, say, bait just to get him coming tonight.

**"ARGH! HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?! GRRR! THAT STUCK-UP BASTARD TRICKED ME!"  
**  
**X **

**10:10 PM  
**  
He glared menacingly at me, setting his lips in a thin line, and crossed his arms over his chest. I stared calmly back at him as I waited patiently for anything he would throw my way. He snapped eventually. The fire in his eyes burst out as if he wanted nothing but frying my ass right there, right at that moment.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you said 10 o'clock sharp. And you conveniently come 10 minutes late?! I had painstakingly tried to compensate my time due to our sudden meeting. Now, most of my models won't be expected until tomorrow and my whole schedule for tomorrow is crammed up! Ugh! Stop giving me that look! It's not funny!" Jounouchi burst out, waving an angry finger at me and giving me one of his most serious looks even if they always made him look so childish. He finally ended his long rant for the moment and was panting breathlessly through his mouth, still glaring at me.

I'd anticipated this much -that's why I'd deliberately arrived late. "Are you quite finished?"

He slowly regained his breath, still glaring at me through half-heartedly-brushed, messy dirty-blonde bangs and straightened himself. "You better have a good explanation for being late, Kaiba, or you're so dead,"

I gave him a small smile and pulled out something wrapped up in nice silver blue gift wrapping. He eyed the gift both curiously and cautiously, but was polite enough not to jump into conclusions immediately. Though it's actually obvious the gift's for him as an apology... I'd bought that something along my way, which explained why I was actually late.

I smirked. "Let's get inside before any of those prying reporters catch us, shall we?"  
I pulled the door open for him and gestured for him to come in, mockingly.

Jounouchi glared. "I'll pretend I don't know you at all, Kaiba Seto,"

**X  
**  
"This time we will be advertising Ishizu's own collection of cosmetic products. She's insisted on being the image model for this project," I explained the new project, pointing out the mentioned information on the project file.

"Okay. Okay. I got that," Jounouchi bobbed his head at the same time as he dug into his lunch like someone who hadn't eaten for weeks. Surely, he's the happiest whenever he ate, unlike me. I just lost my appetite upon the sight of Jounouchi devouring his food. Just too much grease.

"She has signed a two year contract with us. We'll use her as our model once her contract with a current company ends,"

"_Wai Ishizu-chan_. She's so _cute_!" Jounouchi stared at the model's, Ishizu, picture once more, again with that puppy-love look in his eyes. He started to gush out irritating comments like obsessed fangirls do whenever they found their idol parading in god-knows-what attire, which they found sexy--

"Pay attention, Jounouchi. And stop looking at her picture, you should read the project proposal carefully," I chided him lightly and gave him an disinterested look. "Her manager plans to expand the cosmetic business for Ishizu internationally too, so the budget is quite large. I want to take this job no matter what."

I paused and waited for him to react. But for some strange reason he was staring dazedly at the project proposal as if it had the most beautiful model printed on it as background, which was hardly true. Miffed at his lack of attendance, I laced my fingers in front of my nose and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jounouchi, are you listening?"

"Huh? Ah!-" He looked flustered back at me.

"Do you want to do this project or not?"

"I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it! Everything for my Ishizu-chan!"

I found myself smirking behind my hands. He really hadn't heard a word what I'd said.  
"So you'll take the project? Thank you. Let's do our best to make the presentation successful," I gave him my most unusual, sweetest smile. He blinked, seemingly having registered my words finally and let out a shocked "Presentation?!" shriek.

He stood up from his seat and slammed his hands flat on the table. "Hey! Wait a minute! This project is for a Presentation Pitch? Does that mean--"

"In other words she decides whether you're qualified to shoot her photos," I said calmly.

"You tricked me!" He wailed.

"I did not. That's why I told you to read the project proposal carefully," I shuffled through the papers and tapped my finger on the offending word 'presentation' under the list of requirements. "It's all written here,"

Jounouchi banged his head on the table, wailing into himself as he started to shake with either anger or defeat, I couldn't tell. He could be such a lazy guy. With enough persuasion, he would probably take it albeit reluctantly. He just didn't like doing Presentation Pitches.

"Cheater!" He'd raised his voice for me to hear the insult.

"Am not!" I held my face perfectly neutral.

"You--You're going to get a bad Karma someday for doing something as evil as this," He glared up at me.

I averted my eyes to a table across the room, where a couple were lunching and slid out a cigarette from my pockets. What does he know about bad Karma?  
The couple were smiling lovingly at each other, clearly forgetting that they were in public and also forgetting their lunch had arrived. A sense of melancholy hit me. Their eyes met, their smiles matched, their hands weren't that far away and their hearts--_they were one_.

"Damn it! You're pissing me off with that face of yours. As if you've never gone through any difficulties at all--Damn you--you rich brat!"

Something crashed and was split into thousands of pieces, inside of me.

I was instantly on my feet, surprising Jounouchi with my sudden action, and slid the Project Proposal to him with utmost casualty.

"I apologize for not making this explanation clear enough," I said calmly.

"I'll come again tomorrow for your answers," I straightened my crooked tie and stood next to the table. "I have to go back to the office, so I'll be leaving now."

I took the bill graciously while looking down at him. "Please take you time,"

Jounouchi blushed lightly and averted his face to look outside. He let out a soft "thanks" and ignored my presence.

"Jounouchi, I only wanted you to be the one taking the pictures whether it's only for a presentation pitch or for other things-," He blinked up at me. Awed and speechless. "I won't be satisfied if it's not your picture,"

He stared squarely at me suddenly and sent me a big, playful grin. "_Humm--_, Seth-_**chan**_, are you attracted to me? Fufufufu,"

I did not even bat an eyelash when he hit that topic out of the blue. Even if it might be true, will he appreciate it when I've such awkward feelings for him? I think not.  
Shrugging off the subject indifferently, I walked past him and patted his head just as playful as I could allow myself to be.

"Yeah, to your pictures though. And oh, don't call me Seth-_**chan**_," I mumbled softly and absently brushed my fingers through his hair.

Fortunately, he didn't lash out at me for being so touchy-feel-y, which is a good sign that he was thinking the proposal over. I took one last look at the couple I'd been watching, paid the bill to the meager lunch and went out of the restaurant.

Shoving my hands into my pants' pockets, I paused and looked down at the cigarette which I'd conveniently forgotten to smoke when Jounouchi's temper had burst. I stopped continuing my way to the office for a moment and slid the cigarette between my dry lips. With a quick flick on the lighter, I lit the cigarette.

Someone suddenly knocked repeatedly on the glass window behind me, catching my attention. Looking over my shoulder, I found myself looking at Jounouchi yet again. He waved the project proposal with his left hand, stuck his tongue out at me, gave me a quick slang of okay hand sign with his right hand and winked.

For some reasons unknown, a strange force entered my body and made me smile softly at his silly sign. I waved a quick thank you in return and left for the office. Hope he liked my little gift.

* * *

**X Suiyoubi - Wednesday X  
**  
"Good morning, Kaiba-sama," 

"Did you go straight to your appointment before coming here?"

Two female receptionists at the desk began politely as soon as I neared the front desk. Both of them were smiling at their best; eyes crinkling up gently and the corners of their lips lifting to an easy smile. Any other life time I probably would have fallen for either one of them, but not in this one, sadly. I immediately remembered the couple I'd seen at the restaurant. So in peace with each other.

"Good morning," I returned politely and sent them a half visible smile.

They blushed lightly in automatic response. It always seemed to happen whenever I did that. "I'll make a cup of coffee for you, sir,"

"Thanks,"

I headed into the sub-offices where my two secretaries were clearly awaiting my return. They rushed to me with bright smiles as always and greeted me enthusiastically.

"Ah, Kaiba-sama. There were several phone calls for you earlier. I wrote everything down on a memo. It's on your desk," Shizuka, one of the secretaries, began first all the while giving me big smiles. She's a short lady with a slendar body, she's probably around 22 or so, had long red-brown hair and brown eyes--that reminded me of-

"Thank you--,"

Shizuka's cheeks reddened immediately as she held back a happy squeal. A quick smile from me would probably turn her into a puddle of goo, if she wasn't so infatuated with someone else other than me, in the first place.

"Ah! Kaiba-sam-!" Mai, my other secretary, suddenly warned-

-and I bumped into someone. Something warm and strong--_coffee_--entered my nostrils.

"Oops! Excuse me,--" That voice. "Oh, no--I did it-- I stained the expensive suit that you're so proud of. Sorry." That tone.  
It didn't sound the least apologetic though.

There are only a few people who speak to me like that, and one of them was standing right in front of me. Morimoto Seiji, an older employer who had been with the company for more than 10 years, which makes him technically my sempai even if I'm a few posts above him.

I looked down at my stained suit--and indeed the spot wouldn't come off that easily.

"Are you okay, Kaiba-sama? Please take it off. I'll try to remove the stain, sir," Shizuka offered immediately. I complied without a word.

Morimoto-sempai sipped his coffee contently.

"Please don't just stand there drinking, Morimoto!" Mai chided instantly when she noticed this.

"Want me to compensate for it?" He said it in a light tone as if he's joking, which was probably--I assumed--not even near the truth. I've always felt a certain animosity radiating from his every being either it's envy or jealousy I couldn't tell. But the uncomfortable feeling had always been there.

"There's no way you could do that. It's not just a cheap suit," I tried keeping my tone as light as I could. This tactic, however, made me sound--almost snobbish.

"As expected--," He lifted the beady eyes behind thick-framed glasses to regard me vulgarly. "-those with money are different, eh. Such privilege. Getting the job by connections and becoming a supervisor without any hard work,"

I stood there staring down at him. Somehow--there's some truth in those bitter words--they were meant to hurt.

"Morimoto!" Mai glared, her violet eyes flaring and was about to knock some sense into Morimoto-sempai's head with her fists in an unlady-like way.

Before she could do anything, Shizuka interrupted in the nick of time, "Well then. I'll bring it up as soon as it's dry, sir"

I sent her a grateful half-smile and went to my desk. But there was no memo--I told Shizuka that as soon as she came back from the laundry room.

She was horrified, her eyes watering slightly in disappointment, "I'm sure I put it there--it should be on the desk"

Her brown eyes glazed--a shot of something stinging penetrated me--r_eminding me of..._

"Do you remember what's on the memo?"

She closed her eyes regretfully and shook her head. "I'm sorry. They were all telephone numbers-I told them that you would call them back--I'm sorry, sir,"

_--eyes reminding me of--  
_  
I dismissed her presence politely and let her continue her work with Mai following closely like a worried mother.

_--Shizuka's eyes always reminded me of--  
_  
Looking down at the smooth surface of my desk, I clasped my hands together and wondered whose telephone numbers could have been on the memo.

Shizuka's a very efficient secretary albeit a bit strange, but efficient and helpful in her own way. She couldn't have forgotten to put the memo on my desk, considering the fact how organized she was actually rumored to be. Someone must have taken the memo--if not, did the wind blow it off my desk?

**X  
**  
_**-16:49 PM-  
**_  
After making several of calls to every company I knew of that might have been on the memo list, I settled for something very peaceful and none-stressing in the afternoon.

I went to Jounouchi's studio.

As soon as I stepped into his private studio I was assaulted with yet another uncomfortable feeling. However, this time the feeling wasn't caused by pressured employees under me-

"You-! Stop acting so selfish!"

-instead it was caused by the heavy tension in the studio which was probably the result of the angry Jounouchi.

He grumbled. He glared. He shouted. He pointed impolitely. He snapped.

"Stop saying you can't do this, you can't do that! Aren't you a pro?!" His brown eyes flared up lively, turning its color into an unique amber color, his cheeks redden in anger and his pointing finger was shaking--pointedly at this scantily-clad lady.

"Don't think you're such a great model just because your boobs are a bit big!"  
He insulted.

The scantily-clad lady, I assumed she was another model, flushed either in embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell.

"Ah, Kaiba-san!" Mazaki instantly spotted me, looking ruffled and at a loss.

"What's wrong with him?" I pointed first.

She smiled ruefully at me. "Today's model is a bit selfish--and so he snapped. I couldn't even stop him from spouting out nonsense,"

Che'. So like him to be so short-tempered when it came to selfishness. Neither the crew nor Mazaki had ever seen him in his worst though, which was probably for the best. He's like a ferocious dragon when angry at such a stage, instead of a cute chipmunk when he usually was in his normal temper.

"Give me a more natural expression!" Jounouchi's pissed off voice rang through the studio.

"There will be another complaint from the modeling agency. What are we going to do if the jobs stop coming--" Mazaki confided as she stood exhaustedly next to me.

"That wouldn't happen. Even though a lot of people know of his arrogance, they still wait in line to get their pictures taken," was my response. The comment will never reach Jounouchi's ears; I'll make sure of that.

"That's true. If he takes them, the pictures turn out great no matter what,"

"Taking pictures is probably the only thing he's good at-," He really sucks in everything except Photography.

"Anzu! Bring me the Panasonic camera!" Jounouchi's voice suddenly interrupted. Mazaki jerked her head to his direction.

"Hai!" Mazaki left my side and went to assist Jounouchi.

"Try lowering the light on the right side!"

"Like this?"

"Lower it one more time!" He ordered.

He really sucks in everything.  
I found my lips twitching in an amused smirk--he took a step back, getting near a carelessly-placed toolbox--

"Maybe I should change the backdrop color-," Another step back-

"Jounouchi-"

-and he staggered backwards. "Wha--"

Grabbing him from behind, I used myself to prevent him from falling no further that fifty degrees.

"Se-Seth-chan?" he staggered.

"Idiot! Stand up properly!" I tried pulling him up straight (_"Kaiba-san! Katsuya! Watch out!"_) when all of the sudden, the world in front of me had dancing color bulbs and a loud thud reached my ears.

After recovering quickly, I looked down at Jounouchi, who was gripping my suit tightly out of impulse.  
(_"Are you two all right?"_)

"You all right, are you not?"

He raised his eyes slowly up at me, flushed from all the excitement and then pushed himself off abruptly, screaming in horror.  
_"WAAA! SETH-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY, SETH-CHAN,"  
_  
I let out a soft grumble, my ears twitched painfully. "I thought I told you not to call me Seth-chan,"  
Hate that name. Placing my palm flat on the floor, I pushed--Ow!

I raked my other hand through my hair in annoyance. "Are you hurt anywhere, Jounouchi?"

"Huh? Oh--nothing serious-," Something clattered. Whatever it was.

"That's good to know. It would be bad if something were to happen to--" I muttered diplomatically.

_"Kya! AAAUGH!!!"_ He screamed in my face. _"WAAA! M-MY PANDA-HONEY!! THE LENS IS BROKEN. PANDA!! WAA!"_ He proceeded to cry over his favorite camera in the corner of his studio.

_Idiot as always._ I shook my head ruefully and gripped my wrist tightly.

"Did you injure your arm?" Mazaki asked politely and looked up worriedly at me.  
With my index finger I touched my lips, gesturing to keep it a secret.

"It looks like he's having it bad, right now. So I'll leave. Tell him I'll call again tonight,"

"All right, I will," Mazaki looked both curious and confused about my action. She would probably never understand how Jounouchi knew me.

I left afterwards.

The same night I called JK Field Studio.

**-- END CHANCE I: KAIBA SIDE --  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
**1.** As you can see there's not much mentioned in Kaiba's side, which also applies to his very, very Out Of Character-ness. It's just the thought of Kaiba being a mature, and not-so-stuck-up character that amused me for awhile, which resulted into this strange AU story (though I hope it's not too dissatisfying). I really can see him as such a character when he grows up, when he grows out of some of his 'bad' traits especially around Jounouchi.  
**2. **I do think **Isis (Ishizu) Ishtar **is beautiful. She would've made a great model, considering the fact that she just radiates this certain exotic charm whenever she appears in the series. Won't you agree too? **  
3.** I estimate this story won't take so long like "**Haima**". This will probably end around 9-10 chapters or maybe not _-that- _long. We'll see in the near future about this one. Hmmm... I'm using 16 pages in my notebook for each chapter, which probably be 12 or 13 pages on the computer.  
**4.** Sadly, I'd to break up the sibling relationships. Shizuka isn't Katsuya's sister in this story. And Mokuba--I'm not sure if he'll make an appearance.  
**5.** And as for the title, I had been trying to find a Photography term for this story and remembered **Tennis no Oujisama's Fuji Syusuke** (**seiyuu:** Kaida Yuki) had sung a song called "**Shutter chance wa ichido dake**". The character Fuji is, by the way, very interested in Photography. So there!!

**Thank you for reading!! I apologize for the long notes and the inconvenience of having to scroll down from all those long babbles!!  
**  
**.:Nekocin:.**


	2. Chance 2

**A Shutter Chance  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** Major Out of Character, some potty mouthing, some Outside Characters.  
**Pairing: Kaiba+Jounouchi  
Additional notes: see previous chapter.  
Author's notes: **I've mentioned in the previous chapter that I would write where my own ideas actually were—to be honest, they're all mixed up with the elements of manga. Anyone who's read this manga about a Photography romance will probably know what I'm actually talking about. But from chapter 3, the story will get its own course. My deepest apologies to those who'd found some faults in my works.

**Chance 2: Kaiba Side  
**  
** X Suiyoubi - Wednesday X 22:01 PM  
**  
The same night I called **JK Field **Studio.

"Hello, JK Field Studio," I got Mazaki on the line, sounding as cheerful as anyone who had a very nice day.

"Hello, Mazaki-san—Shouldn't you go home now? It's already past your working hours," Ironically, why did I bother calling when I knew he close his studio up at 10 PM? Simple, I'd a feeling he was still at work, considering how broken-hearted he was when his Panda-Honey was—broken; Jounouchi could mope all day if he wanted.

"Ah, Kaiba-san! Yes, we are about to go home," She answered instantly.

"Can you pass the phone to Jounouchi for me?" I cut her off.

"Sure. Hold on a second-" (_"Katsuya! Your phone. It's from Kaiba-san"_) She called out in the background. Some soft sniffles approached—

"—Yes?" I heard Jounouchi's depressed voice between the occasional sniffles from the other line of the horn.

My lips twitched ruefully. "Are you doing all right, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah—no, I'm not. I'm in a very bad mood! Whaddya want!" Jounouchi raged through the phone, pissed off and depressed at the same time.

I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing. "That doesn't sound so good," Jounouchi's probably rolling his eyes now. "This will be hard to ask—,"

"So shoot me for being curious," He countered. I found my smirk widening-that's why I asked for his help first, he's so reliable like a puppy that will do anything for its master. I wondered where that comparison came from. It's not really like Jounouchi to be submissive to someone, no matter how scary or gigantic said person looked.

"The meeting is tomorrow. Since the projector is broken it leaves me no choice but to have the slides be printed quickly. Can you do them tonight and bring the large-sized prints tomorrow, at my office by 1 PM?" I requested.

"WHAT!" I winced, as he seemed to have snapped out of his depression, temporarily. There's a muffled thud in the background as if his chair has fallen down when he pushed it back.

"YOU WANT LARGE-SIZED PRINTS BY 1 PM TOMORROW?" He shouted from the other line both incredulously and angrily. "What the hell? Didn't you say you wanted slides instead? I delivered those already, DIDN'T I!"

_Yes, that's actually true but-  
_  
"Our projector is broken. I cannot use the slides at the meeting when the projector is broken," I pointed out the obvious reason.

"That's not my business! Go buy a new one!" He snapped.

"I need those pictures for tomorrow's meeting. No matter what,"

"No can do! All the printing shops are closed! And I'm going home anyway!"  
He could be such a stubborn little bastard when I needed his help the most.

"Just look through the slides or something. It's a bit small if you do this though," Jounouchi continued stubbornly, mumbling incoherent curses into my ear.

"Jounouchi—can you develop them in the studio's dark room for me—?" I pursued as I felt myself gritting my teeth to keep my impatience from surfacing. My head was already throbbing annoyingly.

"—Didn't I say that I'm in a very bad mood right now?" Jounouchi's voice came out low and dark through the line. He's mad. Really, really mad.

"Yes. I understand. I'm not supposed to mix work and personal requests-" I sighed while massaging my forehead slowly.

"SHUT UP!" He exploded. "I hate being ordered around the most! Go wash your face, take a shit first and _-then-_ try calling again!"

**_BAM!  
_**  
I pulled away and winced. _Ow. My eardrums._

Damn, he hung up on me. Damn, he didn't want to comply. Damn, the meeting-  
Of all those other days, why did the projector break today?

What should I do? It's-looking down at my watch—already 22:30. Everyone must have gone home from work by now.

How am I supposed to lead the meeting?

* * *

** X Mokuyoubi - Thursday X**

12:55 AM

"I see—I'm sorry for bothering you during such a busy time," I ended one of my many emergency calls. As soon as I'd put the phone back on the cradle, Mai approached me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Kaiba-sama, I've asked the office downstairs. They said they don't have a projector," Mai said.

"I see—I tried to call a number of offices. But none of them had one either. I guess we can't use the slides—and the meeting is going to start soon,"  
I sighed as I turned to look at the clock that was hanging against the far wall.

Mai looked helplessly at me, clenching her hands into fists uncharacteristically by her sides as she frowned her forehead. She'd run out of ideas too-

"We can enlarge them as color copies, right?" She quipped hopefully.

-Or maybe not. _Color copies?_ That didn't seem such a bad idea. It's not like the members of the meeting to notice the differences between color copies and developed pictures.

"I suppose that will probably d,"

The telephone on my desk rang. I offered Mai a quick 'excuse me' and picked up.

"Yes?"

"This is Kaitou from the reception. A person from JK Field is here to see you," Somehow I found myself feeling relieved about my situation when I heard that. Perhaps hearing the name of Jounouchi's work studio had calmed me down even if for a moment.****

X

Mazaki was standing awkwardly near the entrance of my private office, smiling and short out of breath. I concluded she must have run up the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

"Kaiba-san!" She greeted me with flushed cheeks when she saw me approaching. "Thank god I'm on time!"

"Mazaki-san. Is there something the matter?" I wondered out loud. Surprisingly, my voice didn't break even if I was on the edge of losing face.

Mazaki beamed and passed a large manila envelop into my hands. "This is from Katsuya,"

I raised my eyebrows.

_What?  
_  
Curious as to what exactly was so important to send Mazaki running to me, I slid the envelope open.

"He said I've to deliver this as fast as possible," Mazaki explained eagerly. She was probably trying tocalm downthe adrenaline rush in her veins. "He even wanted me to burst in and hand this to you if the meeting has already started,"

_What's so important to do such a thing?  
_  
I pulled out the first paper I felt and looked-

A pair of luscious gray eyes stared back at me. I stared back at it, surprised. It's Kasumi—the selfish model from yesterday-  
These were the prints I'd asked him to do the night before.

"Jou-Jounouchi-did these?" I found myself asking incredulously as I slid out another print.

Mazaki gave me an affirmative smile. "Yes, it seems like he's spent all night developing them. And nowhe'ssnoring loudly on the sofa,"  
She chuckled affectionately, "Even though he said that he was bad at printing-they came out quite beautifully,"

_He—he—he did these. He-he'd complied. He'd developed them.  
_Sliding the prints back into the manila folder, I stared at the folder. It's a relief I hadn't been wrong about his character. I felt as if a weight had lifted, when I recalled Jounouchi giving me an earful about not wanting to do the prints in the middle of the night.

He's—so sweet.

"Uhm—Kaiba-san—," Mazaki dropped her gaze when I looked back at her. It seemed she's calmed down a bit.  
**  
**"I-I know Katsuya is always yelling about something—but he's a good person," She shared shyly and looked up at me immediately, with sudden gathered courage. "He's just a little short-tempered and shy—,"

I turned my attention on the envelop in my hands. "—I know—"

Permitting myself to smirk and smile at the same time, I straightened.  
"Actually, I've known him longer than you, Mazaki-san,"

And I left it at that with Mazaki's confused eyes following my back.  
It's time for my meeting.  
**  
X   
**  
"Shall we start now? The projector was broken last night. So I had to rush to have the pictures printed out instead," I spoke up as soon as I'd closed the door to the Conference room behind me and pulled out all the print-outs from the envelope.  
"-Which is why there's only enough for one per person. I'm sorry for the inconv,"

I stared.

I was staring down at the first print yet again for the second time of the day.

It was a print of a close up of Jounouchi's smug face, seen from atop when he held up the camera. Not only did his smug face capture my undivided attention, it's the sheer stupidity as well. The picture had his smug face on it looking at me—with pen-scratches that indicated hair growing out of his ears and nose. There was also a message:

**_Additional fee: 30,000 yen._**

How's your injury?

Katsuya  
  
Something uncontrollable rumbled from my chest up to my throat, ready to burst out-  
I immediately faced away from the members of the meeting and suppressed my snickering with a hand clamping over my mouth. "MMPHHT,"

"Kaiba-san, is there something wrong?" One of the younger members of the meeting interrupted cautiously.

I froze my lips from smiling widely as I turned round to face the meeting again. "Nothing's wrong. So anyways, this picture is," I assured and immediately crumpled the silly picture into my pocket.

I should be proud of my quick transformation in looks. I could easily slid an indifferent face on without anyone knowing what exactly I've been thinking at the moment. But I wasn't. Instead, I was actually plotting—

_That ass! He could be so unreasonable!  
_  
** X  
**  
**13:00 PM  
**  
Finally, the meeting ended. I received positive reactions about the picture commercial ideas from some of the members, which was actually thanks to Jounouchi.

"You managed to get 30 prints in one night—that's just like you, Kaiba-san, to do everything fast," A voice, I recognized as Morimoto-sempai's, spoke up cynically.

I paused in gathering the prints in one pile and looked up at Morimoto-sempai. He was hiding something from me—

"I would like to know your secret," Morimoto-sempai continued. He smirked as he looked at me through his glasses.  
"While we're at it, I would like you to teach me how to be successful at my work—you know, as a sempai—," He mocked.

He and another colleague left the Conference room to have a snack afterwards. I couldn't tell if he was actually joking or insulting me. But I bet it's the latter for his beady eyes were eyeing me with hostility again.

Sitting back and then slouching in my seat, I threw the prints messily on the table. _There's something missing. Something very bad will happen if I don't find out what that something is, soon. Dammit. What was it again?  
_  
_Bitterness?  
_  
_-If you have time to be sarcastic, why don't you do some work instead-  
_  
I slid a cigarette between my lips as I leaned my forehead on my palm. Reaching into my pockets, I fished out my lighter and-

_-there's something attached to the damn metal.  
_  
My lighter was already dropped from my hand when I took one look at the crumpled picture.

I couldn't help at seeing the same silly picture before the meeting, but burst out laughing—only to suppress it behind my hand in time. I found myself shaking from uncontrollable laughter and tried to turn the laughter into—at least—decent chuckles.

"What a silly idiot—" I murmured to myself as I continued to snicker at the silly picture for the moment. Indulging myself when looking at his silly pictures always seem to make me want to smile at him whenever I went to see him.

** X  
**  
**21:35 PM  
**  
When I got to JK Field Studio, Mazaki was the only one tending the closing business and was about to sent off the lighting technicians to their homes. Jounouchi was nowhere in sight.

"He went out drinking with this model as soon as they finished the shoot," Mazaki explained as she gathered a tray of empty mugs into her possession.

"That's very mean of him, leaving you here to work while he's off making himself drunk," I commented lightly in the air.

Mazaki shook her head and looked down at the empty mugs with a sad and yet affectionate look on her face. That's a very odd face coming from her; she was usually very eager whenever she mentioned Jounouchi, her boss. "It's actually okay, because today he,"

Unfortunately, her elaboration was cut off when the phone rang.

_What's up with all the interruptions today?_

I watched her put down her tray hastily and answered the phone. Mazaki seemed to be listening to someone at the other line and slowly the sad look on her face darkened.

"Sorry for to trouble you. Yes. I'll take him home then," She let out an unconscious sigh and bid the caller a good evening, before placing the horn back on its cradle.

"What's wrong?" I wondered curiously as Mazaki turned to look apologetically at me.

"Someone from the bar called. It seems that he's too drunk to go home by himself. His date already went home though—," She explained fondly with her hands still on the phone.

_He'd already made himself drunk.  
_  
I sighed mentally. _The idiot._

"Why don't you just leave him by himself? It's not as if he cannot manage by himself," Jounouchi may not look it, but he was truly someone who could take on everything if he put his heart into it. Everything; even if he was drunk.

Jounouchi's secretary's face fell slightly as she dropped her eyes to look at the phone under her fingers.

"That's true, but—he seemed to be very depressed today. I can't leave him alone—,"

Something seemed quite off about Jounouchi being depressed. Sure everyone had their moments—but he wouldn't be so unreasonable to drink the night away when he had his moments. Instead Jounouchi would avoid everyone except me, and would continuously bother me with the pet names he'd given me so far.

At least that's what I figured when straying around in the background while he wasn't looking. It's actually almost as if he was saying—if he were depressed he was going to make use someone else's anger to make reality go away. Most times he would vent his depressions out while bugging me.

"Did something happen?" I found myself wondering.

Mazaki looked both alarmed and speechlessly at me as if I'd said something out of a blue. She reached for a pile of magazines and pulled out one of them with careful hands. She then flipped it open to a desired page and placed her fingers on one of the articles.

"Here. It's a Photography Magazine that was released today—an influential Photographer named Jiku, was unreasonably critical towards Katsuya's photos,"

I picked up the magazine and looked down at the pointed article.

"Katsuya laughed it off and said he didn't care. But as I thought—"

Indeed the article was about Jiku's opinion of Jounouchi's pictures.

**The photographs that Jounouchi Katsuya takes are far too influenced by foreign photographers, which makes them not even the slightest original at all. They are all poorly taken and serve nothing but to lower the standard of Modern Photography...  
**  
_Ch' the bastard.  
_  
I felt a sudden wave of anger and disgust that I even threw the magazine aside without reading the rest of the article. I didn't have to read the rest of the dreadful piece for I knew what exactly could be mentioned there.

"Jounouchi used to work at Jiku's studio as an assistant—," I opted to unveil the mystery why exactly Jounouchi would feel so depressed of such a one-man comment article. It's not like Jounouchi to listen to whatever others had to say about his work as long as it was approved. He knew what he was doing.

"Huh? Really! I've never heard of that before," Mazaki exclaimed in surprise even if it's unintentional.

"On the fifth day of work, he had a big fight with Jiku. Bad enough that he resigned, and since then he has been treated harshly—,"

"A fight—! After five days!" It looked as if she was about to ask why there was a fight with that questioning look in her blue eyes.

"Yes. I was the source of the fight," I beat her to the answer. It didn't matter if she knew something about our past because it wasn't as if we'd swore an oath to never talk about it anyways. Past was past, as he would say. But even so, the past was truly a cruel thing when it's following us everywhere we went.

"Oh well—I drove here today, so I'll go pick him up. What's the name of the bar?" I turned round ready to leave the studio.

** X **

**Bastille Bar - 22:01 PM**

At this kind of hour the bar should've been filled with costumers, but I was quite taken aback that this one had none. Only Jounouchi was around. He was piteously crumpled against the bar counter and didn't even looked up when I approached him.

"Damniz. I haze everyonezzz—," I heard him mutter through his drunken state, his words slurring.

"Jounouchi. Come on. I'll take you home," I leaned over and grabbed his arms. He looked startled up at me with glassy, unfocused brown eyes.

"Eh? Anzu-chan?—" He squinted at me as I pulled him back on his feet-

"You sound like an old man!" Suddenly Jounouchi burst out coupled with drunken chortles and leaned heavily against me.  
**  
**I glared. _An old man? Who's he calling an old man?_

He continued to laugh in my ear as I tried to keep him in balance. "You sound just like Seth-chan though. Hahahahaha—,"

"Shut up," I hardened my face and then turned to look at the nervous bartender, who was watching us with some pity.

"Sorry for causing you any troubles," I said stiffly to him.

The bartender waved it off nervously and wished us a good evening.  
**  
X  
**  
After a strenuous activity of carrying Jounouchi up to the parking lot and putting him next to the driver's seat, I couldn't remember having lifted another human weight in my life before that made me this exhausted.

_Damn you, Jounouchi. How much did he weigh?_

I took my seat behind the wheels and sighed as I looked over at Jounouchi. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, drooling-

"Your seatbelt, Jounouchi!" I pointed out exasperatedly as his head lulled to the sides indicating that he wanted to lie down and yet did not want to.

"Seatbelt? Huh? Whazzat?" He mumbled incoherently. I sighed again.

I should have known that it was no use talking to a drunk about safety rules.  
Leaning over him, I reached for the seat belt at his side and pulled the metal across his chest.

The metal clicked as it made contact with the slot.

Jounouchi was suddenly staring up at me with delirious brown eyes—in wonder and amazement. He dropped his eyes and looked over my shoulder without a word as I pulled away.

I slid the ignition key into the slot and turned it. The ride down the street was unusually quiet. I guess he'd probably fallen asleep.

"—Seth-chan—,"

_Or maybe not.  
_  
Even in his drunken mind Jounouchi would call me by that hideous name. Usually when he used that one it ensued that he was teasing me or he was using it without noticing it. However, in this case he used it to get my attention, to get my undivided attention.

"Do you like my photos?" He asked me softly.

Should I be honest or shouldn't I be? Thinking back about the article, I should be most likely honest in my answer. He was already depressed.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't ask you to do my projects otherwise,"

Jounouchi suddenly laughed and slapped a friendly hand on my shoulder. "It's only you—Seth-chan—who understands my photos,"  
I heard him let out another strained laugh with tinges of sad undertones in it.

"That's not true. Everybody waits in line for you to take their photos,"

His grip on my arm got tighter and then loosened as if he wanted me to say the opposite.

"They're just following the trend. But when they read about what Jiku said—my photos will be soon—forgotten," I heard his breath hitch slightly.

He suddenly chuckled lightly. "Oh well, I'm the kind of person people hate anyway. I snap easily and yell all the time—," He continued flippantly.  
"Only you, Seth-chan can say things bluntly to me. That takes a lot of guts,"

I pointedly stared at the street in front of me as I listened to him spout sentimental stuff he'd sworn never to use when I was near. I feel bad—somehow. Or maybe it's just pity.

"Seth-chan—," He wanted my undivided attention again as he spoke up softly.

"Do you like m?" _me? _

As if a thunderbolt had struck me I went rigid and looked up in shock at Jounouchi. _Did he just—?_ "Jou,"

**_Click.  
_**  
Red light. _Shit, almost forgot I was on the driveway. _

I swerved the car to the sidelines and slammed the brakes instantly, almost sending myself around like a rag doll if it hadn't been for the seatbelt that kept me in place. Though Jounouchi hadn't much luck for he'd bumped into me as soon as I'd swerved.

_What was I thinking? Using 60 KM per mile while holding a conversation with a drunk.  
_  
Jounouchi hadn't taken his time to get back to his side of the seat because he was still leaning against my arm.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked down at him to see what's the matter.

He was drooling. Snoring. _ASLEEP._

_Idiot!  
_I cursed in my thoughts and turned my eyes away. I wasn't sure whom I was cursing—either him or myself, probably the former.

"Troublesome guy," I muttered under my breath as I felt my lips twitching.  
Although he's a pretty face when he's all quiet like this, his strong face says not to mess around with him even when he's sleeping. Nothing had changed at all. Nothing had changed even after five years.

I remembered that day, five years ago, as if it had happened not too long ago; on that dreadful day. The day when we began our separate ways, when we started building our friendship-

Jounouchi suddenly mumbled a few more incoherent words, bringing me back to the present.

If a few more years had gone by, he would probably never change. It's for the better. Even so _-looking down at his sleeping face-_ I would always be watching _-I couldn't resist the temptation._

I leaned over to his face and brushed my lips against his temple.

_I've always been watching you  
_  
**- END CHANCE 2: KAIBA SIDE -**

TheNekoTalks:

Jiku is the pink-long-haired guy who made me think of Pegasus first when I saw him. **:shudders: **The guy sure is a weird one even if he's a genius like Kaiba.**  
**Writing Kaiba like this is a bit hard; I've been too engrossed with his complexities in the anime series that they are preventing me from writing an even more out of character CEO. I believe Jounouchi's the only one who fit the original manga character. (When I first read the manga, the photographer mentioned in the manga made me think of Jounouchi immediately. They both have a lot of things in common like for example their attitude or temper.)  
**Last note: **Even though I love Jounouchi to pieces, I'm slowly falling in love with Malik **:heart heart heart 333333 **Specially thanks to that story **"Tis the season" **by **Spider Webb **(even though the end of the story make me feel conflicted inside—).****

I like to thank those who'd reviewed the previous chapter:  
-Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu (I'm glad you like-slash-love this. Thank you for reviewing. You've been reviewing some of my stories here and there; _SANKYUU_!)**  
-Killian **(I've tried not to write the first chapter with some fresh little things thrown in; I guess the previous chapter came out all right. I still think I'd made him Out of Character. **:shifty eyes:** Thank you for reviewing)**  
-Little Midnight **(**:3** I'm glad you love this with all your SJ fangirl heart. I **:heart:** this pairing too and since I can't seem to find good SJ stories with plot or at least some interesting writing styles, I've decided to write another AU to explore their relationship even if it's a bit subtle. Thank you for reviewing)**  
-Crosshunt-c **(I'm glad you like-slash-love this too. Thank you for reviewing. Just like Kumori **:points at the above text: **you've been reviewing some of my other stories here and there. _Sankyuu!_)**  
-PanDora **(**:chuckles: **I'm glad you like-slash-love it and didn't want it to end too soon. I hope at least I'm not over-doing the SJ friendship-slash-relationship, but I **:pout: **like subtleties in certain affaires. Thank you for reviewing)**  
-Lil-Riter **(I'm glad you like-slash-love it.** :3 **Writing Jou come up with witty comments is cool and actually difficult, because _-we're not used to such clever wittiness coming from him-_. I guess I got fed up with all those clichés. It's so wonderful to defy clichés—Anyways, thank you for reviewing)****

Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long notes!

:smiley face:cin 


	3. Interlude I

**A Shutter Chance  
Author: **Nekocin  
**Warnings: Major OoC**, OCs, I've noticed my description is always _-off-_ or too short. _GRR!_  
**Pairings:** here, mild Kaiba+Jounouchi some implies  
**Additional notes:** see previous chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** see previous chapter. Companies that are mentioned here don't belong to me.  
**Author's notes:** See end. Sorry for the long notes.

** Interlude I: Kaiba**

The first time I'd met Jounouchi was about exactly 5 years, 3 months, 4 days, 13 hours, 30 minutes and 10 seconds ago; to make it short, 5 years ago. At that time, I was just the secretary of Mutou Yugi, who had been the Picture Director before me. And Jounouchi was Jiku's newest addition to the Studio crew.

We'd probably met by chance, like the shutter of a camera while a picture's taken.

I remember it was just a brush of shoulders—and our eyes met without acknowledging. I'd been busy with searching my suitcase for the project proposals to Jiku, while Jounouchi was sent out to do some errands on his first day of work.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight—or whatever it was called. In a matter of fact, our meeting wasn't even related to love at all.

**X X  
**  
Jiku (it's his a pseudonym; no one knew his real name—unless one was a professional hacker), one of the most wanted Photographers in the country, was busy on the phone when I'd finally entered his grandiose studio—Walhalla Studio.  
He was chastising the person on the other line very harshly, while twirling his hands around out of habit, and did not grant me _-at least-_ a polite smile or a nod. His eyes just swept over me and then turned away as if not having seen me coming.

I didn't mind—Jiku had always been like that towards everyone, either ignoring or looking down on everyone. He wasn't a pleasant man to work with. Even Mutou, the Picture Director at that time, couldn't say anything on the contrary about Jiku's attitude. But—he had admitted Jiku was **_-good-_** at taking pictures.

I'd no choice but to stand by the sidelines and wait patiently for Jiku to finish up.

"Hey, you! Uhm—,"

I turned my attention to the owner of the voce. I neither recognized the face nor the voice. It was Jiku's newest assistant. He was a head shorter than me, with slightly boyish face; dark brown eyes that hid a lot of suppressed emotions and had dirty-blonde hair, which ends were a bit too long for my liking.

"Kaiba. Kaiba Seto," I automatically filled in.

"Kaiba-san. Yeah, hello. Kaiba-san. Jiku will take his sweet time scolding the poor man, so in the mean time, tell me what exactly you're here for and I'll see if I can get him to listen to me,"

I stared at him without showing how surprised I was to have someone of Jiku's staff, who's thoroughly a stranger, speak to me about my business.  
**  
**"And you are?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. If he had been embarrassed about his rudeness, he didn't show it on his perfectly straight face.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, Jiku's assistant," He said coolly.

"What happened to the previous one?"

"I don't know. Jiku didn't explain when I'd applied for this job," He answered calmly and did not grant me a look into his eyes as he was looking past my shoulders, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

He had been the very first assistant I'd met who didn't see me as someone important to scrutinize. At that time, I hadn't minded not catching his attention; we weren't acquaintances or friends—merely business partners.

I nodded and showed him the project proposals.

At that same time, Jiku ended his call with an angry _'good day'_ and started making his way towards us, all the while scolding his crew as they scattered away instantly to make way.

"Aren't you finished with that piece of tapestry yet?" Jiku scolded the nearby staff member who was busy stitching some bright cloth together.

"No sir. I'm sorry, sir,"

"Then get back to work!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jiku passed her brusquely.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You need to dampen down that 20 watt light on the right," Jiku seethed as he glared at down at the Lighting Technician suddenly.

"But, sir—it's already been dampened!"

"Then dampen it further!"

"But if I did that, wouldn't the piture look a bit dark?"

"Who's the Photographer here?"

"I-I-I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to be rude," the man bowed low and shouted out the apology with closed eyes. Jiku sniffed disdainfully.  
**  
**"You better be. If this happens again, you're fired! Besides, who knows more about Photography other than I?"

"I'm sorry, sir," The Technician hurried off immediately.

Jiku continued his steps, but stopped yet again. "What the heck is this?" He pointed at a small Greek-styled pillar with a strange vase on top.

Another staff member was caught, "It's the pillar you wanted for the background, sir,"

"I asked no such rubbish. And what the heck are those on top?" He pointed angrily at the pot on top of the pillar.

"Wild plants, sir,"

"Take it away! It's so hideous!"  
**  
**"But, sir-!"

"Are you refusing me?"

"No sir—I'm sorry," And he carried the pillar out of the studio.

"His girlfriend must have dumped him over the phone," Jounouchi had murmured out of the blue besides me.

Jiku's glare was immediately on us. "What did you say, Jounouchi?"

"Nothing sir. I said nothing," came Jounouchi's indifferent reply. He stiffened besides me as Jiku finally came within a few feet in front of us.

"I'm very sure I've seen your lips moving, Jounouchi. So pray tell, what were you saying to Kaiba here?" Jiku spoke up in silent demand.

"Nothing of any importance sir. Just asking if he has a girlfriend," Jounouchi said shamelessly without batting an eyelash for lying to his boss.

Jiku raised a surprised eyebrow at me, "Is that so?"

Both of them were looking expectantly at me; one was looking desperate because of the fact that his little lie would be discovered once I answered, while the other one was looking interested because I was known for being an elusive bachelor in the Photography world—_wherever the heck they got the idea_.

"Yes," I answered promptly. I decided to lie for Jounouchi's sake just because he was new in the crew. Losing one's job instantly on the first day really sucked. Unlike Jounouchi, Jiku didn't look surprised when I'd answered. He looked—calm. A bit too calm.  
**  
**"That's very nosy of you, Jounouchi. But I admit I'm interested whether Kaiba has a girlfriend or not,"

"I don't have one,"

Jiku's calm face turned curious all of the sudden. "That's a pity. All the women like you. You have everything a woman's heart desires. Why the hesitation?"  
His sharp eyes pinned me mercilessly.

Usually, Jiku didn't ask any personal question to those who worked with himit wasn't because _'it was none of his business'_, rather because _'he didn't think it's worth his time to even prod into personal matters'_. So I was quite surprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. What exactly was the purpose of asking me that?  
**  
**"I don't have time to get one myself," I answered truthfully.

He nodded in satisfaction—a bit relieved perhaps, and then opened his palm in front of my face.

"I believe you have something I want," He said calmly, meaning to say that I had to forget whatever was said a few minutes ago.  
I handed over the project proposals.

"Avon wants Vivian, the new _IDOL_ singer queen, on the body lotion advertisement boards. Midori Magazines want Kazaha, the new model from _CoCo Agency_, on their front page for next week's newest magazine edition. And Mutou-san requests some snapshots of Aoyama, the potential newcomer of this week," I summarized the proposals carefully. He looked through the proposals disinterestedly and then huffed with his eyes closed.

"Fine. I'll read them tonight. Tell the models to come Wednesday. At 9 o'clock sharp. I dislike latecomers," He threw a look (between dirty and irritated) at Jounouchi's direction, purposefully accusing him for the statement.

I looked at Jounouchi from the corners of my eyes for a reaction.  
None came.  
His face was carefully impassive.

"Jounouchi, I'm very disappointed in you," Jiku continued.  
Jounouchi's shoulders sagged slightly in silent defeat.

"You're supposed to be tending the backdrops and tell the guy who brought the hideous pillar to find a more stylish one. But since today's you first day I'll ignore your mistakes. Next time I won't forgive your tardiness, understand?"

Jiku looked down on him.

"Understood," was the subdued reply.  
**  
X**

"You didn't have to lie for me back there, you know," Jounouchi murmured as he passed me a cup of tea during the 15 minute break.

_("Thank you")_ I cradled the cup between my hands while looking at the murky liquid. "It's a pity when you lose your job in one day, Jounouchi-san," I told him coolly and took a sip from my cup.

"So? What is it to you?"

"Don't you think it's going to be hard to find another job at this rate? And with your attitude?"

"I don't like working under someone, so it doesn't matter to me," Jounouchi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh? Then why are you working under someone now?" I slid a side-glance to his face, feeling the faint egoistic streak in me.

"None of your business," was the last thing he said before joining the crew to pass the drinks.  
**  
X X**

At that time, I'd dismissed Jounouchi's behaviour as one of those nonchalant attitudes some egoistic rookies like to put up, and didn't expect that much from him. So it had been easier to just ignore the carelessness in his words and forget Jounouchi had ever worked for Jiku.

If I'd known our being lightly acquainted would run deeper than expected then, I would probably have cut all ties with him, brutally or not. I wasn't really, what people call, open-minded when it came to certain 'attractions'—especially attractions to the same gender...

Fortunately, (or unfortunately—depends on how you prefer to see it) I didn't have the ability to see the future. Even so, it's already too late to cute ties with him. My fondness for him had altered to a certain extent, that it seemed impossible to leave town—to be away from him.  
**  
X X**

The next day Jiku had taken a day off, but hadn't dismissed the crew to take one as well. They all had to prepare supplies like newer backgrounds, lights, films, _EVERYTHING!  
_  
I was present there for I needed Jiku's approval of the project proposals. But seeing as Jiku hadn't come I took my time watching the staff member scurry around to get everything done.

And I didn't regret having spilled some time to be in Walhalla Studio because it's by then I got to see another side of the crew. They loosened up; their postures weren't so stiff as before; everyone was _-smiling-_ and their works were done without any disgusted faces.

Other than that, I learned that Jiku's crewmembers were born-gossipers, especially the women...

"Have you heard about the latest news?"

I believe, the one, who started the gossip, was the Jiku's hair stylist. I personally didn't know much of her, except for the fact that she liked watching me.

"About the upcoming World War III? No, what have you heard?"

The second one who continued was the Head Costume Designer—I think.

"Jiku has been dumped!" The Hair Stylist announced dramatically to the other women, with mischievous eyes.

"Ooh, by who?" the other 5 women wondered.

"By Rebecca!" was the triumphant answer.

"By her! The Special Effects Director of Mutou-sama's company?" the others reacted in shock.

"Yes, yes. By her!" Enthusiastic as ever.

"Who told you that?" one of the women, I believe she would be one of the Costume Designers, asked skeptically.

"Jounouchi-san told me!"

"And you believed him?"

"Of course!"

"Is there any proof that Jiku has been together with Rebecca?"  
**  
**"Yes, there is! You all know I live near Rebecca's apartment, right?" She must be Make Up Stylist's Assistant.

"Un," The women nodded in unison.

"Well—, once I'd caught them groping each other in the elevator!" The Make Up Stylist's Assistant pointed out, wickedly grinning and started explaining in what kind of position she'd found Jiku and Rebecca. _(Which will be censored for the time being were my initial thoughts)_

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" One of the Costume Designers commented; she was clearly not prepared for the mental image the Assistant was giving her, seeing as her cheeks were brighter than ever.

"Hmhmhmhm. No, I'm not. I really did catch them doing that," The Make Up Assistant smirked.

"What did you do?" the others spoke up in unison.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I think they weren't even aware I was gaping," the Assistant exaggerated.

"More like gawking as if your eyes were about to pop out," One of them, perhaps that's—uh—I forgot what her work had been, stated bluntly. The Make Up Assistant pouted.

"Well, that must have been something very traumatizing," the Hair Stylist commented.  
**  
**"But I heard they were half siblings!" From this point I already forgot who was actually talking and spreading the gossip—everyone was talking at the same time.

"Oh my god, half siblings!"

"What happened?"

"That's really—sick,"

"No, it's not true. I heard their fathers were half-siblings,"

"Don't be such a fiend. That's not what I've found out when I dug out their files-"

Jounouchi suddenly appeared out of the blue with crossed his arms over his chest and looked disapprovingly at the ladies.  
"Now, now, ladies, there's no time to be gossiping here. Lots of work need to be done,"

They pouted in response.

"Jiku isn't around today, so why are you being such a slave driver?" The Make Up Assistant whined.

"I have to. It's my job to keep everything in check," Jounouchi answered incredulously as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But can't we do them tomorrow?" the Hair Stylist imitated the Make up Assistant's whine.

"And face Jiku's wrath at the same time? No way!"

Suddenly all of the ladies ganged up against him and had him cornered. Jounouchi visibly gulped atwhateverlooks the ladies were having while they advanced to him.

"I know what you're trying to do, _Jounouchi-san_," the Head Costume Designer purred as a teasing finger was trailed lightly across his face.  
"You're trying to take up the role of a professional Photographer"

Jounouchi chuckled, "Don't be silly. What makes you say that?"

There was a thoughtful silence—

-until the Hair Stylist pointed out, "I saw you re-setting the lighting's brightness both yesterday and today,"

"That doesn't make me a Photographer, does it?" Jounouchi countered.

"No, that's right. But you were messing with the backgrounds too, when Kazu wasn't looking. I saw you!" the Hair Stylist cut in.  
**  
**"That also doesn't make me one," was the calm answer.

"I thought it was rather strange when you'd persuaded Jiku to use the pillar at last. Now I know why you did it," The Head Costume Designer commented.

"You're all out of your mind. Don't you know that it's my work to get everything done of Jiku's liking? That's an Assistant's job, right?" Jounouchi huffed.

"Don't deny it, _Katsuya-chan_. One-san here knows that you're aiming to be one. I mean, are Assistants allowed to touch Jiku's favoured camera and clean them?" the Make Up Assistant joined in an all-knowing tone.  
**  
**A collective _'Noooo'_ came from the rest of the women in unison.

"Don't you know that the most important thing in a Photographer's career is the camera? Or have you forgotten how Jiku reacted when his prized Leeca was touched yesterday?" the Make Up Assistant continued mischievously...

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. He seemed to be having a conflict with himself as the ladies loomed over him. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he hung his head in defeat.

"You ladies aren't going to let me off that easily, are you?" He smiled ruefully. The women of Jiku's crew smirked at the same time and leered at Jounouchi as if a cat had found a new toy to amuse itself with.

"Poor Jounouchi-san," someone beside me remarked.

I turned my attention to him out of curiosity. It was the same Technician Jiku had chastised the day before.

"The girls know when there's something fishy—they can probably smell it. I'm sure he wouldn't even notice what he'd got himself into," the Technician commented.

I suppose he was talking to me. There was no one within earshot besides me. I did not partake in his comments though, merely waiting for him to continue his point. I'd half expected him to suddenly declare he was in love with one of the gossipers...

"Jounouchi-san is a good lad, even if he gets a bit nosy when seeing something out of place. Sadly, I've a feeling he'll leave after this week just like all the other assistants," he continued after an absent sigh and a rake through his hair.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone, Kaiba-san?" His eyes were twinkling excitedly as soon as he had his attention fixed on me.

I shook my head. Negative. His cynical smile widened and he leaned dramatically closer to me as if wanting to share something secretive.

"He reminds me of-," he paused dramatically in his whispering and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "-He reminds me of you,"

I could only raise my eyebrows at him in question. _Hah?  
_But he never did answer my silent question. He'd scurried off with an excuse that he had some more things to do.

** X **

Mutou had chuckled, when he'd heard about my day at Jiku's Studio complete with my cynical meeting with that Technician—I couldn't believe he'd actually drilled that one thing out of my lips. The Picture Director was not someone who prodded into others' matters—he was strictly interested in business to a certain extent.

When I'd commented on his unusual behaviour, he just gave me a sad smile and looked cryptically at me. At first, I thought he was just having those rare moments when he would suddenly feel like asking about my exact whereabouts—but I had my suspicions; something was definitely not right. And that something—I'd later found out—had something to do with the position of Picture Director.

I hadn't paid much attention to what the Technician had said after that, for I was trying to get Mutou to tell me what was actually to come of his position as the current Picture Director for two days. (I regretted not having looked into the Technician's words later on though...)

I wasn't having any luck though. Mutou's lips were as sealed as a giant lock, and his face got more crestfallen by the day. I'd asked my colleagues if they had any clues of why Mutou was acting so strange. Most of them had the luck to have -_at least-_ a civilized conversation about things outside work with Mutou, unlike I, who kept business matters away from personal ones.

Unfortunately, no one knew what's going on, except—perhaps Morimoto-sempai, who had been with the Company far longer than I (—one still wondered why he hadn't been promoted yet). And it didn't seem like he would tell any of us about what's on Mutou's mind.

On the third day after Mutou's change of behaviour had begun, everything broke loose. Mutou announced he would have to leave his post after a week and make the Director chair vacant. (Though, who the upcoming Picture Director might, was not yet known)

Besides the news of a change in the Head, the third day on which Mutou had finally confessed, was also the day when that fight occurred: The fight which decided Jounouchi's fate as upcoming professional Photographer and Jiku's favorite verbal, torture victim in the Photography world. Not only did it decide Jounouchi's fate, but it decided mine as well.

We became close _-acquaintances-_ ever since.

** X  
**  
** X Kin'youbi - Friday X 10:01 AM  
**  
Mutou asked everyone to gather in the meeting room for an announcement he had to make.

**– END INTERLUDE I: KAIBA –**

TheNekoTalks:  
  
Interludes can be short chapters too, right? _Right?_ The original setting had been a short flashback. But I lengthen it to make this 'chapter' at least a bit more satisfactory especially when I seem to be spoiling you guys with long chapters that I'm not used to typing. Though I do enjoy reading long chapters—  
**:3 **Oh well, I hope you're still enjoying your rides.

**I like to thank those who'd reviewed the previous chapter:  
**  
**- Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu **(**:blush blush:** _Waa_ I'm glad you like-slash-love it at least. I felt lazy after the first chapter, but then again, I felt I needed to continue the next chapter. I hope to continue this story quickly. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- Minky **(_Wa!_ You've read it too! Yes, yes, that's the story. I'm also a bit manga-crazed, but since I don't have Internet at home—I cannot download more, meaning I don't really know how those two's relationship worked out. **:sniffles:** Have you noticed some differences between this story and the manga? Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- SeventhDaughter **(**:smiles:** Thanks. I thought I rushed into the story a bit at first but then I just changed a few things to make the chapters of my liking. Yes, yes, mature Kaiba does somehow fit—in this story. It's interesting to explore such a character, won't you say so yourself? The characters? _Waa!_ I'm just worrying about Kaiba's character and also Anzu's character! Jounouchi's character is the easiest. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- Blitz Magnus **(**:smiles:** Thank you. Jou's personality is the easiest to adapt, unlike Kaiba's, who turned into someone—different. _Oh! The horrors of OoC-ness in my story **:cries:**! _Ah, yes, their relationship—you're right about that, makes it a bit parallel to the original bond in the series, although one is a bit more mature and the other a bit more childish, right? **:heart heart:** Subtle actions are always cute! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- FireieGurl** (Uhmm—thanks. I know he's so out of character, that's why I've emphasized my warnings. But I'm glad you think this story is at least all right. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- Crosshunt-c** (**:smiles:** I'm glad you love that chapter even if it's not really that original. The ending part was too corny don't you think so too? _Bleh! _  
But thank you for reading and reviewing this story)  
**  
- Lil-riter **(In other words, I won't deny that Kaiba in this fiction is _NOT_ In Character. I'm not sure writing which character's-centric stories I like, but I think I write where I'm comfortable. Yes, it's a fact that it's very hard to write his character—and sometimes some of the written characterization for Kaiba all look perfectly _in character_, which somehow make all clichés pop out like mushrooms. So you can understand that I got a bit fed up with the same things and just did the OoC-ness. The only story I can remember of that has a nicely written Kaiba is "**Hollow gifts**"—or maybe there are more which I haven't found yet. Ooh, yeah! Malik's cool and cute. He's so adorably written in **Spyder Webb**'s stories. I think Bakura's very amusing. LOL. I love how he's laughing wickedly; it always cracked me up when I watched him laughing—in Matsumoto Rica's voice, mind you. And he's so cute too. ** 333** Ah, yes. That stuff isn't really part of my ideas **T.T**, but I like subtle actions! And you're right about the slowly admitting liking part. That will make the story at least a bit interesting to write. I'm glad you still like-slash-love this. ** 3333 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- PanDora** (**:smiles back in return:** Thanks. That's true; I think it's kind of interesting to have that relationship or friendship as a starting point in a story. **:blush:** I just love writing Aus—though I admit that this idea isn't really that original. But thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

**- mandapandabug** (**:blinks:** I didn't know that other people read the answers to other people's reviews too. You're so thorough. **:3 **Ah, yes, that's because I have a feeling some will like a story and some will love a story, if not, they dislike or hate—uhm, am I making sense? **:3** I'm glad you _-love-_ this story. I really do think the story need to go under a lot of revisions. I've noticed yet again, a lot of errors in my work. **:sighs:**  
Thanks. Writing Kaiba like that is kind of freaky for anyone who's used to his usually cold or indifferent affront. **:cries:** Even though Jou's my favorite character, it really hurts me to read how many times Jou's being hurt in stories **:cries:** not that said stories are bad, I'm just—**:cries:** I just dislike hurting characters I like.  
**:3 **I'm glad you'd caught that little thing, photography isn't _-the only thing-_ he's good at. Actually, I'm not even sure if his name is really spelled that way, since I'd watched the subtitles—  
**:blush:** _Wa_, you're making me blush. I hope at least the story won't rush along too quickly.  
I hope at least some of your questions will be answered soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story)

Thank you for reading! Re-reading all my stories of back then— I've to admit that I'm truly a bad writer when it comes to writing.

**:smiley face:cin**


	4. Chance 3

**A Shutter Chance  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** (Confusing chapter?) Major OoC, Original Character (they don't play such a big role though), bad words  
**Pairings:** Mild Kaiba+Jounouchi, Mild Jounouchi+Original Character (not much)  
**Additional notes:** slight hetero, slight shounen ai.  
**Author's notes:** See end

* * *

**_The photographs that Jounouchi Katsuya takes are far too influenced by foreign photographers, which makes them not even the slightest original at all. They are all poorly taken and serve nothing but to lower the standard of Modern Photography...  
_**  
**Chance 3: Jounouchi Side**

X (A Week Before) Mokuyoubi - Thursday X 

20:59 PM  
  
Both Rain (a model) and I went to a bar called Bastille in the center of the city after refreshing ourselves at the Swimming Club which was built besides my studio.  
The bar didn't look so bad on the outside—the inside, however, was ten times better.

The whole interior gave off a soft, romantic feel—the dim red and orange lights made me think of seclusion and private—most of the barstools round the bartender's counter were clearly newly-bought compared to the rest of the furniture besides the large love seat. And yet despite its nice, warm and heart-pounding interior the locals didn't seem to be interested in this bar, seeing as there weren't many costumers around.

I felt bad for not visiting this bar earlier when Kaiba let me pick out a place where we could celebrate my first success as a full-time Photographer. It was—

Rain gently grabbed my wrist, shaking me out of my thoughts and tugged me to the love seat.

"Need a drink?" I asked her smoothly and stared right into her eyes. Women seem to like being stared at, especially as straightforward I was doing. _Hmmm_—Anzu once told me they liked being stared at because the guy doing such a thing was me. I didn't know whether it's a compliment or an insult so I didn't dwell on it much.

She blushed, dodged my eyes before mine could hold hers in place—and then she smirks lazily my way. Rain lowered her eyes and seemed to be staring at me from under her long dark eyelashes.

"A lemon mix of Martini and Bacardi, please,"

Her voice made me shiver in anticipation—such a beautiful husky voice. _Beautiful—husky?_ I shivered again. Not because of her words but because I was vaguely remembering a very nice (husky) voice, whose owner's face I'd forgotten, speaking to me when I got drunk after being fired.

"Okay, I'll have what you have. Be right back," I went to order our drinks from the lonesome bartender. As he mixed our drinks with efficient shaking, I struck a casual conversation with the bartender—asking how long 'Bastille' existed _("Exactly 12 years" That's very shocking!)_ and if there were any amusing costumer's stories _("In a matter of fact, yes. I lost count after the 10th story was told at the beginning of Bastille's existence" Whoa! I bet they were juicy. Wanna hear some next time! Hehehe)  
_  
The bartender was quite a nice guy. He even asked me how I was fairing in his most polite voice. Strangers don't usually ask each other such questions after a casual topic (like embarrassing costumers' stories) being discussed—unless they have ulterior motives, which didn't seem to be in Bastille's bartender's case.

"I'm doing okay. Who wouldn't be when one is on a date with such a beautiful lady like her?" I flicked my thumb to Rain ever so casually.

The bartender smiled politely and poured the mixed drink in two champagne glasses. "Yes, I understand,"

_("Thanks,")_ I quirked my eyebrows in question at him. "Excuse me?" _Understand what?_

The bartender waved his right hand dismissively and excused himself to help another costumer. Shrugging, I took the glasses and went to plop down next to Rain.

"What were you and Frances talking about these?" She peered curiously at me after carefully sipping her drink.

"Frances? Oh, him! Nothing much. Just about his bar and his usual days," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? You don't seem to be the type to talk about casual stuff with strangers,"

"Looks can be deceiving," I grinned as I faintly thought of Kaiba—Yeah, looks can be deceiving. Everyone knows how he looks like—a pretty face that could've been carved out of cherry wood for he seldom let his feelings show, but just a handful of people know what's spooking inside that pretty head of his.

"Once I stepped inside I get the feeling this will get interesting," I turned the topic to lightly imply our date, smirking and invading her personal space. Time for a game.

Rain chuckled and shifted boldly closer in my direction, swiftly downed her glass before her lips could go teasingly for my ear.

"We're merely acquainted—so give me one good reason why you, the great photographer Jounouchi Katsuya—are crossing the line between work and your private life? I heard you hold a lot of value to that thin line between both," she inquired curiously and slid back to lean on the couch's backrest.

"Because you're the most beautiful date I've ever met, isn't that enough? The most beautiful model I'd ever captured on film," I smirked playfully at her and she responded with—what most critics would've complimented—a twinkling laugh. Too bad they were wrong.

Her eyes crinkled up to quarter circles, her cheeks would puff up slightly as her smile stretched out, and a strange hollow-sounding rumble escaped her lips as if something lighthearted was being shared between two lovers who hadn't seen each other after their break up.

-that's not quite the right image I was aiming for. Oh well, whatever, it seemed close to my description. For a moment she smiled sadly at me—or more like, she smiled through me.

"You're such a smooth talker, Jounouchi—just like _-him-_,"

I turned my attention elsewhere, absently sipping my drink and found myself disliking the alcohol mixture.

A distinct conversation suddenly piqued my interest.

"I can't believe that bastard has slipped through the meeting without a scathe. Where the fuck did he find enough time to develop those pictures! Hmph. Figures. It makes me so mad to admit that with his wealth he could do anything," the voice reminded me of someone I'd once met at Kaiba's work—I took a peak over my shoulder at the conversationalists standing near the love seat.

Just as I thought. They worked under Kaiba—

Those geezers are talking about Kaiba—

"Don't worry too much about it, Morimoto-sempai. We still have the numbers of those company directors which Kaiba failed to get his hands on. That Shizuka-secretary—even if she's cute and impeccable when doing her work—didn't even catch me stealing that note,"

"Humm—we can always sell out information, you know? T. Company is a good one. And he wouldn't even know what hit him,"

They were definitely talking about Kaiba—Rain touched my cheek gently and turned my face to look at her.

"You're frowning," she simply commented and smoothed my forehead with her fingertips. "This is getting way too depressing. I'm sorry for ruining our first date. I guess I couldn't cheer you up after what that Magazine critic had said about your pictures. And I guess I'm not up to your standards, Jounouchi-,"

I shook my head quickly. "It doesn't matter. Besides, haven't you noticed the atmosphere this bar is giving off? It's as if someone had died in here," That came out quite wrong—I mean, the bar was perfect. Elegant. Romantic. But dammit, it felt so nostalgic.

I downed my glass in one gulp, only to choke, cough and sputter it out.

Melancholy was probably the best word to describe bar Bastille at the moment.

Rain chuckled and patted my back, murmuring nonsensical words in a _-dare I say-_ motherly voice and then her knee touched mine, shyly.

**_—I want to be with you—  
_**  
The only thing I could do after her confession was waving over another drink and waste myself. Having such a beautiful lady confess to me is actually a dream come true and yet for some reason I felt as if I was betraying someone.

* * *

** X (A week before) Kin'youbi - Friday X   
**  
The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache in Kaiba's guestroom.

_Ah, screw it! How the hell did I end up there!  
_  
**X  
**  
After the killer headache I realized I should confront Jiku one of these days. I should stand up for myself. So I made an appointment with Jiku for an interview and let Anzu call one of the TV stations that sent out shows regarding news about the Art world—including Photography.

As usual Jiku was flanking his words like the bastard he was.

"An interview, eh?" I could almost see him looking bored at his manicured nails, if not nonchalantly.

"Yes," I muttered subdued.

"With me?" Another nonchalant and stupid question. My eyes twitched. He did that on purpose.

"Yes," I hope the irritation couldn't be detected through the telephone horn.

"I'll be thinking about it," He'd answered uninterested. Bastard.

"Take your time, Jiku. Take your time—scared that I'm going to outrank your ass?" That last part wasn't supposed to be said out loud! Dammit!

"Hmph. An interview sounds wonderful. How about a magazine dialogue session? Then I'll see you in Candid Lenses next week, Jounouchi," And he abruptly hung up on me. _Hmph._ I flicked a rude finger at the horn.  
Not that the bastard could see it. It's more like a relieving exercise. And boy it felt good. Perhaps not as good when I would flick such a finger at his face. Hahaha-

Wait a minute! Did it mean he'd just accepted my challenge? A magazine dialogue session? On Candid Lenses? Shit! Aw man, now I have to act all stiff in front of everyone.

I guess it didn't matter either, like it didn't matter when I'd found myself at Kaiba's house that morning. Besides I need to confront him sooner or later.

* * *

** X Mokuyoubi - Thursday X   
**  
**11:15 AM  
**  
"Okay, everyone. Let's take a break!" I called out at last. After 6 hours of non-stop working—taking pictures of a total 4 models, I'd finally called for a break.  
The crew, even Anzu-chan and the current model, let out a huge sigh of relief.  
I, however, didn't.

Something was bothering me the whole morning and for some reason I'd decided to take all my frustration out on my crew by making them work harder than they were supposed to. I guess the reason was probably because it had something to do with my pictures...

_Damn Jiku! Damn him! As if he knows what's best! As if he knew what's 'photography'! Damn him!  
_  
I looked forlornly at poor Panda-baby, who's currently confined within a specially made glassed box until the lens was replaced.

_Poor Panda.  
_  
I slowly found my eyes straying towards the corner where Kaiba usually stood when he lurked around in my studio, and unconsciously sighed. _He's not present.  
_  
Anzu suddenly popped in front of me and handed over my favorite drink—ice lemon tea!

"Here. This should cool you down," she teased with her eyes twinkling in relief once I'd gradually accepted the cool drink.

"Thanks," I mumbled and downed the content, unintentionally listening to the nearest talk between one of Anzu's assistants with the Electrician.

"I heard that Kaiba's now having problems with other companies, too many mistakes or something along those lines—There's this rumor that perhaps other companies are sabotaging him and then there's this other rumor that his project proposals were leaked to another company...," the gossiper, _-what's the guy name again-,_ he's probably Anzu's assistant- pointed out.

I whirled around without much thought and interrupted their conversation by intruding. Curiously, I asked them if it's true. If the rumors about Kaiba were true. _And oh gawd please don't say they're true-  
_  
"A-ah, it seems so," Anzu's assistant looked at the Electrician for confirmation.

"Yeah, everyone is talking about it,"

So the rumors are true.

"But it serves him though, don't you think?" _Twitch._ How dare he smiled! "He's too good at his job," _Twitch._ "He's rich and handsome too. All the girls make a fuss over him. It's like 'Man, don't get too full of yourself," _Twitch. Twitch._ How dare he-! "Yeah, and he comes on too good too. That's never a good thing," _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.  
_  
Before I even knew I was doing, I growled and pointed an impolite finger at both of them in warning. How dare they! "Don't—Don't talk about him like that!" How dare they gossip behind Kaiba's back when Kaiba's one of my loyal customers! "Kaiba isn't someone who would get too full of himself!"

Both of them stared at me as if I was some kind of alien and then their statements hit me. "What the-? Jounouchi-san, I thought you don't get along with Kaiba-san," "Yeah, you're the one who's always complaining about him in the first place,"  
For some strange reasons their statements hurt—as if I had no right to even counter it. No right to say otherwise. The reason why I always curse at him is far different from what everyone must have had in mind.

Kaiba himself must have found the answer already—or else why would he keep coming back only to become the receiving end of my—inappropriate insults. He's a genius; he should have an idea-

"Sh-shut up! Tha-that's different!" I shot both of them one of my infamous glares and clenched my hands into fists. "It's okay for me to do it! Besides it's not like we get along!"  
In my carelessness I'd probably spoken either one of the dumbest or most intelligent counterattacks I could think of. However, either way I believed they'd gotten my message for they were looking both afraid and disbelievingly at me.  
Serve them right for testing my patience! No one and I mean no one gets the right to talk about Kaiba like I am. _It was an unspoken-  
_  
Anzu suddenly interrupted the tense atmosphere I was trying to create upon my subordinates with her snickering—I turned round to glare at her shaking back.

_-oath.  
_  
"What's so funny, Anzu! What are you laughing at!"

She made an attempt to cease her snickering, but failed miserably by bursting out into fits of laughter.

"That's just like how the little kids tease the person they like," Anzu deliberately wiped the corners of her eyes and grinned at me.

For a moment I couldn't quite grasp what she was trying to tell me. I just stared at her, until the implication finally dawned upon me. My cheeks heated up.

"_Anzu!_ Stop talking nonsense and help me out here! You're supposed to back me up!" I shook my fist at her, baring my teeth in a poor attempt to look vicious.

Anzu' was still laughing—

"Sorry, Katsuya, but no one is as desperate as you to irritate Kaiba-san every single day and then announce you're the only one allowed to say such a thing. That's so—how should I say this?—no, not cute—just—that's so _-you-_," Anzu laughed, squeezing her plate in her arms.

I glared at her. "Shut up, Anzu. Go make yourself useful or something!"

She nodded obediently and continued her snickering as she made her way to the Studio's kitchen. I watched her go and then return to the two gossipers. They visibly flinched.

"Now tell me what else have you guys heard?" I sneered to make myself look more sinister.

* * *

** X Kin'youbi - Friday X **

20:05 PM  
  
I'd dismissed my staff earlier than usual and prepared myself for my upcoming interview (opening speeches, information folders about photography and the likes), a direct confrontation with Jiku—the bastard. Having too many people around me while I should prepare a speech was already making me nervous. _Stupid! Stupid! How troublesome.  
_  
I even went through the trouble finding a decent khaki-colored vest and a white long-sleeved flannelled shirt for my dressing suit. Oh. What the heck. I didn't look half bad in them either—if I do say so myself.  
Oh stuff it, Anzu was the actually one who'd said I would look so gorgeous that those who will be reading 'Candid Lenses' want to eat me _(Twitch. Twitch)_. Ch' I know I look good, but not good enough to use such _-vulgar-_ implications.

I went to complete the loose ends on Kaiba's project—which could be done in one jiffy if one isn't interrupted—and was done before the clock had struck 8 o' clock in the evening. I felt so proud of myself! _Hm-hm-hm. _

Looking over at the alarm clock on my desk, I smiled—there was still about two hours to spare before I went home, so I called Kaiba over. Sadly, he wasn't available at the moment since he was holding a meeting with some Big Money guy. Instead, I got this sweet-sounding secretary, Shizuka something, on the line. I left a message, saying that her boss should come over to my studio within a half hour or else—

Heh. I'd left the threat open though.

**X**

18:35 PM  
  
The door to my studio office opened and Kaiba stepped in, a faint and tired (but polite) quirk tugged on his lips.

"Good evening, I heard you called for me," He slid off his white coat and placed it folded on a nearby stray chair.

For a moment I felt my insides getting warm. Probably because of the fact that I'd missed Kaiba. He hasn't been visiting my studio on regular bases lately. I assume he's very busy. Even if he weren't, he would just come by, comment about which pictures he liked and then leave abruptly.

Usually he would tease me about my mangy-looks or rile me up through bribery (think about how he bribed me into meeting him for my Ishizu-chan-discussion) just his way of amusing himself. The snob! It's his fault I feel as if I'd lost something very important when he wasn't around.

"Hey! Yes, I did. I got the photos for _'Fancy'_ done," I held up a hand in greeting. Pushing my chair back a bit, I pulled out 2nd desk drawer on my right and took out a large crème folder. It's the folder where I usually kept most of my completed projects until Kaiba or any other Picture Director came over so they won't mingle with all my messed-up bills and papers.

"I've been a bit busy lately. Sorry for finishing these pictures so late," For the first time that night I sighed out in relief and tiredness before handing over the folder. "The presentation will be tomorrow, right? Will you be able to get everything ready in time?"

_(THE presentation! I could almost feel my heart thumping in my throat. Ack! Ack! Ack! Ishizu-chan! My heart will forever pound for you!)  
_  
"Yes. Everything is done actually. We just need your pictures," Kaiba's shoulders drooped a bit as he took the folder. As he opened the folder to look through the pictures, I leaned on cheek on the back of my palm, studying him.

His complexion looked paler than before. Those bags under his eyes really emphasized all the weariness shown on Kaiba's posture. Could he not find peace in his sleep?

_Damn! I wonder.  
_  
"You must be tired," I commented lightly. "I heard it's been quite difficult for you, lately,"

Kaiba smirked almost too nonchalantly for his own good. "Serves me, right huh?"

That sounded weird. Maybe it was best I ignored it.

"Well anyway, what do you think? Think they're all right? It would be even better if Ishizu-chan is the model,"

Kaiba continued to shuffle through the pictures, carefully studying each and every one of them and then put them back into the folder without much of a comment about which he liked and which he disliked.

He looked unreadable at me sitting on my desk and fingered with the manila flap. "Jounouchi—I need a favor," He hesitated and held the folder in front of his face, "I want you to re-take the photos."

**_What the fuck?  
_**  
"_What the-?_ Kaiba, you don't like my photos then ask someone else! You're pissing me off—Go home!" I gritted out before I knew I was speaking out loud. How—how could he just say that? How could he be so—so—_argh!_ I thought he was my friend. I thought—I didn't know what I'd thought. That hurt.

"It's not that! It's just that—the project proposal was leaked out to another company," He dropped the folder on the desk and started raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Yesterday, a company made exactly the same presentation. The copies, the images—they're all exactly the same."

Then I realized I'd heard some thing or another the other night. Could it be that—that conversation was really—?

I thought—I thought—

"Was it leaked out to T. Company?" Me and my big mouth.

"How did you know?" I hate it when he used that strangely sounding helpless voice. I really hated it whenever he's not acting like himself.

"I heard some employers from your company talking about your project proposal at the bar the other night and-,"

As if possessed, Kaiba suddenly grabbed my arms and started shaking me senseless. "_WHAT!_ Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"—I didn't think they would really do something like thatso-," I defended. _OW!_ His grip tightened.

**_"WHO WERE THEY!"_** Kaiba's steel blue eyes were practically spouting fire already.

"How would I know! Now _LET GO_!" I screamed in his face. I tried pulling my abused arms away from his iron grip but the bastard didn't want any of it. Planting my hands firmly on the front of his suit, I roughly pushed him away before he could lay a finger on my hair. With an easily pissed off temperament as mine he shouldn't expect me to be silent about this assault.

_Did he want to die an early death!  
_  
"Shouldn't it be your fault if your co-workers do something like that to you!"

"How is it my fault! Because I got promoted before them!" He retorted sarcastically and yet-

There's something about those eyes—and before I knew it, I had already calmed down.

"_Dammit_!" He cursed softly as he quickly turned around.

His once proud shoulders were shaking even his back was shaking. If this were one of Kaiba's other sides, I decided I disliked this one the most. It was so wrong to see him frustrated. It was just wrong.

"The presentation starts at 2 PM tomorrow. I have to come up with a completely different thing by then—" He'd spoken up with a tired voice as if completely drained. "Jounouchi, please—I—,"

"It's not possible," I interrupted. He stared up in mild surprise.

"I have a magazine interview tomorrow morning and it's a dialogue session with Jiku-," I elaborated. "I don't want to do it—but I don't want him to continue defaming me either. If I avoid him any more I'll be crushed the next time he strikes. Please understand, Kaiba,"

I turned away.

"—I understand. Sorry for bothering you about this," His footsteps slowly fade away until he was out of my office and closed the door.

_I'd never felt so horrible in my life as that moment._

* * *

** X Doyoubi - Saturday X  
**  
It's been about 12 hours after he'd left my studio, (perhaps) with an impassive face. I couldn't sleep peacefully the night before.

I knew he was under pressure. I knew it. It had been that stormy look in his intense steel blue eyes when he begged me that continued to hauntingly re-play in my mind's eye. It made me think things over again.

Something heavy suddenly dropped on top of me, forcing me to hunch due to its incredible weight. Somehow I felt as if I'd been too harsh on him—as if I'm the culprit. At some time I understood his trapped position—I've understood indeed. But-

"Jounouchi-sama?" Someone knocked on my office door and appeared cautiously his peered inside as I whirled my chair around. He's one of my newest employee, going by the name of Bakura Ryou. I forgot what he was supposed to do again—

"Your interview will begin within ten minutes. Aren't you going?" He wondered worriedly, his curious brown eyes staring at me and then he hastily dropped them in embarrassment.

I smiled faintly and nodded before standing up stiffly from the chair. Raking my fingers one last time and straightening my vest, I inspected myself nonchalantly. "How do I look?"

He didn't move a muscle—as if frozen—until he blinked at me and then blushed lightly. "P-pretty, s-sir," A hand instantly went over his mouth as if those words weren't meant to come out.

His eyes had widened in shock. "I-I-I m-mean—it-it's not like that—I mean—,"

I chuckled lightly and shrugged nonchalantly. Taking in one deep breath, I'd decided I had to do this. I had to or else this horrible feeling won't disappear. "Bakura, tell Anzu-chan to prepare the files 243 to 245. She'll know what to do with the pictures,"

"Hai!" He nodded quickly and bolted out of my office.

It's time for the interview.

**-- END CHANCE 3: JOUNOUCHI SIDE --  
**  
**1)** Fancy is a teenager magazine's name. So I do not own that either. If it's a bit vague, please tell me—I'll probably fix the whole thing (like extending the chapters or something like that). Though I won't go too deep into all that photography stuff as I'd mentioned at the beginning of this story.  
**2)** Remember the Ishizu project proposal from chapter 1? That's the presentation they were supposed to be working on.

**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
I apologize for not updating this. This chapter consisted of a lot of loose ends at the beginning so I had to fix everything to make the chapter complement Kaiba's PoV.  
For some reason writing Jounouchi's PoV is just as hard as writing Kaiba's **0.0;;** I'd tried my best to keep him as **I**n **C**haracter but I kind of failed—guess my attention was just everywhere (as in; my attention was in Gundam Seed, Naruto, Saint Seiya Yami no Matsuei, Yuugiou... to name a few)

**I like to thank:  
- Lil-Riter** (**n.n;;** Yeah, nice and long. I can't help babbling about everything related when I'm ecstatic.  
I believe that's really true; it IS very expensive to import them. I've only watched about 4-5 DVDs in Japanese and some in Cantonese VHS. A friend of mine _-or at least his younger brother-_ has the whole series, but the little guy doesn't want to lend it to us **:pouts:** He thinks I'll scratch his DVDs **TT.TT**. Your parents don't seem to mind you loving anime... _how cool!_ Mine instead detest my obsession with anime.  
Thank you, it's kind of complicated if you think about the dependence between the two. Really complicated when you want IT to work. Though it's interesting to see how everything will work out—  
**LOL**. I hope at least this doesn't disappoint you much. **3  
Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**)

**- mandapandabug** (I'm sure that isn't quite true, you being a freak with no life, I mean. Thank you for your kind comments. I didn't mean Jounouchi's name, I meant Jiku's name **:sweatdrops:** I really should be more concrete when it comes to responding to everyone else's reviews.  
Anyways, hmmm, I've noticed a lot of fans like to torture the characters they love most—such courage. Maybe you do it so that Jou can have some more traumatic moments and become a round character. **:3** Nah, don't worry about babbling about how much you love Jounouchi—I admit he is so wonderful—and which stories you have. If I've enough time I'll probably check them out as soon as I can; so I'll try to read yours. **3 Thank you for reading and reviewing this story.** I hope it doesn't get too uninteresting to you.)

**- PanDora** (**3** I'm glad you're enthusiastic. Suspense? I wasn't really aware it's suspenseful--or maybe I'm just dense when it comes to my chapter endings. Please excuse some of my bad wording. **3** But I'm glad you're still interested in the story. Of course, of course **:nod nod:** Jou's so cute! Do you know that a lot SJ fanartists can really draw cute Jou's? Or am I a bit late with this information? **:sweatdrops:sighs:** I wish I have enough time and motivation to draw at least an SJ fanart to this story. ARGH! Please, excuse my babbling.  
I understand what you mean about not liking Jiku using him as his verbal torture victim. I probably exaggerated a bit with the actual word, because I thought it wouldn't be understood when I'm actually trying to convey with that sentence and chapter 2 wherein Jiku had posted a sort-of critic against Jounouchi. I'm not going to be too mean—I seem to be a bit incapable of writing meanness, which doesn't seem to be true in my sister's eyes. **LOL. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story:3**)  
**  
Thank you for reading!  
**  
**.:Nekocin:.** (I'm changing my signs at the end of my stories, because the usual _smiley face_ and _neko ears_ I'd signed in my earlier works cannot be used anymore and I find it silly every time I sign out with **:smiley face:cin**)  
**  
Edit: **Corrected my errors, typos and stuff...


	5. Chance 4

**A Shutter Chance  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** OoC, not-so-appropriate words  
**Pairings:** Mild Kaiba+Jounouchi  
**Additional notes:** slight shounen ai.  
**Side note**: I've just noticed a plot hole. Plugged it; changed a few sentences of the previous chapter, but not too much to change the whole story. Just read on.

* * *

**Chance 4: Jounouchi Side**

I kicked the door to my office open once I got back from the interview session and slammed it closed as has as I could, making the wall pictures rattle and the loud bang echo in the office.

It hadn't gone well as I had planned.

"ARGH!" I screamed in frustration and anger, scratched my head till my hair lost its perfect, slicked appearance and viciously tugged off my black tie.

I wasn't quite prepared for it—for Jiku's downright lethal attack.

I kicked the chair, which was reserved for visitors, across the office and slammed my fist in a random wall.

**_Dammit! Dammit! DAMN IT ALL!  
_**  
While breathing harshly through my mouth, I took off my jacket and slid down tiredly on my swivel chair. As if out of habit I turned the key of the first drawer on my right, slid a hand inside and dug between the many memo sheets I had kept in there.

I recall it was hidden in there somewhere—_Ah!  
_  
Quickly pulling the box out, I could not help but smile ruefully. I'd stopped using it months ago, vowed never again to pollute my lungs—_and yet_—

With trembling fingers, I shook one out from the small box and dug my hand back into the drawer to seek out the lighter.

"Dammit!" I cursed, pulling out the metal lighter, and flicked on the fire, lighting the end of the cigarette. I took a long drag, closed my eyes and willed my hands to stop shaking. _That damn bastard!_

I savagely squashed the cigarette butt on my desk, adding another black spot to my collection of many black spots on its surface. I threw out the content of my cigarette box and began smoking the remaining cigarettes one by one—halfway to the middle before squashing them in the middle of my collection.

A half hour later I found myself wasting away at **Bastille Bar**, ordering a very daring drink on my behalf before everything went black and hazy afterwards.

**-- X --  
**  
When I woke up I found myself, yet again, in Kaiba's guestroom (with all that fancy stuff dressed in nostalgic midnight blue colors it's not hard to figure out whose house it belonged to), and evil sledgehammers decided that my head need some hard banging if I dared to step out of bed. _Evil little buggers!  
_  
Groaning, I cradled my head and curled up.

"If this is one of your routines—to get drunk—I advise you not to go to bars without supervision," An echoing boom-boom voice pierced through the pounding headache within me, encouraging the throbbing mercilessly. "I thought you only drink light alcohol, Jounouchi,"

It was Kaiba.

"Shut up," I found myself murmuring, curling up further.

_Could he not see that I am in so much pain?  
_  
It felt as if a fucking soccer tournament was being held up there with my head in the spotlight as a sort of soccer ball within the field.

"Jounouchi, you are such a spoiled pet, you know?" Kaiba sighed somewhere above me—I wasn't sure—forced my arms away from cradling my head and handed me a cool glass of water and a pill.

"Am not!" I protested, pinching my eyes closed as I took in the medicine and drank up the cool water.

"Yes, you are. Every time you get drunk I have to take care of you as if you are a little bird whose wings got broken." One side of the bed sagged slowly, indicating that Kaiba had sat down.

I glared at his straight-from-wood-cut face at last, while the throbbing resided slowly.

"Not true. Just for two-," I paused and flicked my eyes to my folded hands on my lap, recounting. "-no—three nights. The first time was 3 years ago, I think. The 2nd was last week and this is the 3rd time!" I pointed out. For some reason my voice cracked in the middle of my speech before I trailed off.

Long fingers raked slowly through my hair and smoothed down the strands, which probably stood on odd ends in, I dare say, a motherly way. This was getting so sickening sweet for some reason I was surprised I hadn't thrown up in his face yet.

"Bastard," I accused and looked away from my hands. "Have I ever told you, you are such a bastard?"

"Yes—all the time," Kaiba said calmly.

I snorted.

"That's good." And I leaned away from his long fingers to curl up under the midnight blue guilt. I wasn't sure what the point behind our conversation was, but I suppose it had something to do with either my bad interview or with his work—or maybe it was just one bad dream.

The long fingers returned running through my hair, slowly tempting me to go back to sleep.

_Was the medicine a sleeping drug?  
_  
_—He really has a strange fetish for my hair—  
_  
I plunged into the darkness and slept away.

* * *

**_ X Flashback X   
_**_  
As soon as I'd entered a sort of set up living room which was specially furnished to give off the artistic mood (the sheer whiteness in background with majestically-draped mocha-colored canopies and large photo-framed prints of one of my earlier works and a large comfortable sofa made of, I believe, Italian leather.). I felt the air tensing and thinning away._

I found myself glaring coolly over at **him**, at Jiku.

"Oh my god, Jounouchi-sama is here!" someone suddenly screams in delight, making me break eye contact with my former boss and look down at a shorter woman, who's blushing and grinning excitedly.  
  
_"Uhm-," I raised a hand._

"Jounouchi-sama looks so handsome in person!"

"—hey—," My hand stopped mid-air.

"Yeah and you have such great taste in fashion. Oooh! I would kill just to find out how he could look so sexy in some clothes," some of the female crew members started surrounding me.

"Jounouchi-sama probably looks handsome in everything! I bet he even looks sexy in the morning," **Yeah right.**

I chuckled politely and felt my face heat up. "Good morning," I flashed them one of my famous candid smiles, warily and the women loved it—they swooned in response and thrust paper sheets and pens to my chest for autographs.  
  
_"You know, Jounouchi-sama, I've admired you ever since you first shot that strange dark picture of Kaiba-san—it is such a beautiful picture I've turned the corner of my living room where the picture is hung into a sanctuary,"  
_  
_"Your work is wonderfully marvelous. And you mentioned you've always wanted to take shots of Ishizu—I'm her biggest fan if you must know—and I'm looking forward to the day you take her pictures,"  
_  
_"Sign this for my daughter please. She simply adores your pictures 'a portrait of a great family' with all those cute puppies snuggled together. So cute! You know, my daughter is only five and she thinks of you as a great man! It's very rare to see her so interested in pictures. She's vowed to marry you one day!"  
_  
_"Don't worry about defaming, Jounouchi-sama. I'm quite acquainted with the higher ups so—," the women babbled all at once and had me cornered in a corner in no time. It felt familiar—it felt like the other time when I had been Jiku's Assistant._

_Even though they didn't mean to act so straightforward towards me, I felt powerless and irritated at the same time.  
My eyes twitched.  
I hadn't had a good night sleep the night before. Lacking sleep would make me one of the most unapproachable men in the art world for I would lash out uncontrollably on the next best person, who was unfortunate enough to cross my path, and do something which I would regret afterwards.  
_  
_In truth, I'm a real monster when I'm deprived from my sleep._

"Ahem-ladies,"

The women paused and looked over their shoulders at the one who interrupted them suddenly. It was some guy in a plain black suit with not-so-plain looks; piercing emerald eyes were staring right back at me. Emerald eyes, which were brought out beautifully by the kajol, were looking at me. Calculating. Cautiously.

I had never seen anyone with such beautiful green eyes before.  
  
_"I'm hurt. You have all left me for another eye-candy," the guy said dramatically and posed—an elegant flick of a hand on his chest as if he was truly hurt. The women all gasped and swarmed around him instantly, abandoning my side.  
_  
_"We're sorry, Otogi. We didn't mean to hurt you,"  
_  
_"We didn't mean to leave you within the claws of those wolves," **What wolves?**  
_  
_"Please forgive us, Otogi. It's just that the new eye candy here is just too irresistible to ignore," **Eye candy—what?  
**  
"Yes, yes. And he is such a gentleman, giving my daughter a sample of his autograph—but we still love you the most, Otogi," I rolled my eyes._

"Yes, yes, you are still our number one—even if we find the eye candy very delicious," **There's something sinister hearing women talk like that.**

I raised my eyebrows and quirked up a nervous smile when all five (the four women and one guy) turned eerily-glittering eyes at me, giving off an impression that they were predators of the wild that had decided to turn me into their prey. That's really sinister.  
  
_"Uhm—," I braced myself._

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Otogi Ryuuji, one of Candid Lenses freelance reporters," He offered me a hand and smiled charmingly. The predatory look vanished.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, nice to meet you," His hand lingered far longer than it was supposed to be. Let go.

"I hope we'll work well together,"  
  
_His smile widened into a smirk. I was wrong. His predatory look didn't vanish, it was merely pausing and waiting for the right moment to appear._

"So shall we begin?"  
  
**- X -  
**  
_Fifteen minutes into the interview I was already having a problem with keeping my voice from cracking when I answered the questions in the best of my ability. Both Otogi and Jiku were irritating me openly._

Otogi with his awful trick questions and Jiku with his constant egoistic criticism. If both weren't contradicting each other most of the time during the interview I would have suspected that they were out to get me, squashing me publicly till I'd lost my pride and dignity to show my face around again.  
  
_And it did look as if I wasn't making any progress in the interview as those two ganged up against me, pressuring me with their merciless probing and pressing the talk session further when they'd smelled my fear—my fear for being crushed._

Otogi was an awful man. I wouldn't want him to be my opponent. The guy somehow knew how my mind worked and trapped me with, as mentioned above, his trick questions. Questions concerning my pictures' qualities, Jiku's elements within my work, computer manipulations within my pictures—questions that shouldn't really concern a mere freelance reporter like Otogi when he was both questioning one of the best photographers Jiku and I, because that's how the Photograph world went.

People in this world should know what kind of styles photographers use. The styles are all the same and yet different in certain aspects like background colors, lighting coordination and graphic manipulations.

For example some like contrast backgrounds, others like single theme backgrounds and then there is another group who like anything as long as it is unique for everyone's eyes. All three groups are after one thing: trying to make eye-catching pictures, if not, trying to capture -**the**- right moments on film for future references.

Lighting coordination and graphic manipulation have the same purposes too. They strive to make the picture look perfect under certain tones of light, certain overlapping with their background and mathematical congruent –uhm, to make the picture look logic.

Every Photograph reporter should know these. Otogi didn't seem to know much of _these, but he kept on pressuring me with unnecessary and unbiased questions where he spoke of some artist telling me one thing or another that held no importance in my talk session with Jiku. And even though he knew he was talking nonsensical stuff, he always seemed to ask the right sort of question to make me re-think of my answers._

Oh, I dislike that guy. I really dislike him.

Jiku—feh, he's the worst. That guy must have sensed how poor Otogi's knowledge was of concerning our subject for he kept sending him sarcastic looks and comments. Sadly, he didn't pay his attention solely on the reporter; he gave me 'special' treatment to go along with his sarcasm towards Otogi.

He would flick questions back into Otogi's face and rephrase them in certain sentence orders to make the reporter lose his track of thoughts and promptly forget whatever he was actually trying to ask Jiku. And when he noticed Otogi needed time to recover, Jiku would target me with subtle insults about my pictures, about my low life and then about what happened 3 years ago.

**Fucking bastard!** I know better than him about taking quality pictures. I know better than him that my life is most certainly not low, just because I'm not born wealthy like Kaiba. And I know better than him that 3 years ago, at that time, he needed the thrashing I gave him.

After the interview, I left the studio with a pounding headache and a restless chest without saying much of a good bye to anyone on my way.

** X End Flashback X **

_

* * *

_

** X Kayoubi - Tuesday X **

"Give me lighting there! Hurry! Hurry!" I ordered loudly and pointed to the background, the one with the pretty autumn colored theme I had always wanted to use. "Move that plastic chair over there! —Are the electric fans ready?"

Two days after my interview I did nothing but preparing myself for the worst of publicity, while trying to improve my shootings. I hadn't told my crew about anything regarding my interview with Jiku and yet all of them seemed to know what had happened; they gave me sympathetic looks when I entered the studio.

No one had asked how it went. Not even Anzu, who is curious by nature. She would have pried the information from my lips by now.

"Is she done yet? I still have a half hour to spare before I'm off!" I reminded the crew as they scurried around to get the background setting ready, before my last shoot came to an end.

"She is almost ready!" Someone called.

"Ryou-kun is applying the last touches to her hair!" Another shouted.

"She has accidentally broken the hair clasp, so Ryou-kun has decided to keep her hair up with thirty-something pins and added some glitters and the silver comb as a replacement," Another added.

I sighed and turned to Anzu, rubbing my temples to suppress my rising irritation.

"Better file another complaint to her manager about her excessive clumsiness, Anzu. God! How many things did she damage today?"

Anzu looked up sympathetically at me and showed her notebook which she had been carrying the whole morning. She had set up a list of damaged properties, which were, I suppose, unintentionally done by today's youngest model—a fifteenth-year-old newbie Kisara.

Kisara had knocked over a few of our lighting equipments, a few of our background walls, tore the zooms of our dresses while taking her positions, kicked one of my costume assistants by the shins while she had Kisara dressed up—the list went on and on. Already up to number fifty.

I blinked. _That many? _"That is really a lot,"  
**  
**Anzu shrugged. 

"It couldn't be helped. She is still new to this world. Working as a model at such a young age is pretty awkward, but not uncommon—she is after all still within her puberty period," she pointed out. "You had been in that age before, right? It hadn't been always that easy, right?"

"I can't recall anything from the time I'd been a fifteenth-year-old. How does that relate to her clumsiness? I'm merely doing my job as a Photographer," I pointed out.

"—do you want to talk about it?" _Huh?_

"About what?" I wondered blankly.

"—you know, that _thing_. It has been bothering you these last few days,"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Be a bit more concrete with your words, Anzu,"

"—Katsuya—," she spoke up warningly.

"What?"

Anzu gave me an exasperated look and whacked me with her notebook.

I winced. "Ow! What did you do that for? You could have given me a concussion like that,"

"Serves you right," She puffed her cheeks angrily and stabbed me with her pen. "Katsuya! Did you think that you are the only one frustrating here?"

"Anzu, wha-?"  
She glared viciously at me. So I shut up.

I had no idea why she was angry. It was very rare for her to lose her temper, especially when directed to me. (Usually she would tease me mercilessly about my idiocy.)

She has always been the calm and levelheaded one of us both. For her to suddenly be angry with me probably meant I had said something very, very stupid which had triggered her anger—somehow.

"You idiot! You have been working everyone to exhaustion these last two days—even if you did shorten out working hours-,"

_Where is she getting at?_

"-you have retaken about 72 pictures because they weren't good enough for -_you_-. I understand you need to improve your skills, but you don't have to be such a—a—jerk while you are at it!" Anzu seethed as her eyes flashed dangerously, revealing her rising anger. And she stomped her feet to emphasize it.

I only responded by blinking stupidly at her fierce face, gaping while Anzu ranted in my face, fisted her hands, stomped her feet, threw her notebook to the floor and then stomped on it instead.

_Uhm—wow. I never knew she could be so violent—well, there was this one time when she punched me in the face when I asked her if she was getting fat.  
_  
"-all you mentioned before, I can deal with them. But when it comes to this, you are being insensitive!" Anzu deepened her voice dangerously, effectively snapping me back to reality in the process, and jabbed a finger to my chest.

"This? Who are you calling insensitive?" I wondered aloud.

"Which brings me back to my actual point! You are not the only one suffering here!"  
_What the-?  
_  
I narrowed my eyes and glared. "What do you know about me? You are only my assistant,"

A hurt look crossed her face before it was replaced by yet another angry one.  
"I know enough," she held up her chin indignantly. "I know enough even if I'm just a mere assistant to you,"

"Oh yeah? Tell me something I don't know!"

Anzu was silent for a while, inwardly cursing me perhaps.

"—I used to admire you for your drive and probably even for your outspoken nmature, the way you take no shit from everyone. But now I see that you are not really worth my admirations. You are just too immature!" She suddenly accused in a quiet but angry voice.

"I don't know what Kaiba-san sees in you," With that said she walked away.

I didn't know what to make of our fight, in fact, I have no clue why she was angry with me in the first place.  
Anzu's patience just snapped. Women are strange creatures.

_But it gave her no right to question what Kaiba saw in me._ My lips automatically curled up in fury.

_Actually what does he see in me anyways?  
_  
Everyone in the studio stared at me with silent judging eyes, automatically accusing me as the bad party in the fight. Just like that—everybody, even those whom I'd generously hired when they had no job, sympathized with Anzu. They choose the opposite party over me, because their boss was being immature in front of them--and if not immature, masochistic then.

Which angered me further.

"Fine! Take her side!" I glared pointedly at my crew, while impatiently crossing my arms over my chest. "Is there anyone else who would like to direct their anger to me? If so, please step up and I would advise you to resign. Anyone?"

My crew members looked nervously at each other.

"No one? Good! Now, get back to work! I'm already behind schedule!" I shouted.

The crew immediately scurried around as if they had never done so before, even Kisara took her place, surprisingly without stepping and falling over her own high heels.

* * *

I'd immediately left the studio when it was 10:30 for Chocolate Break the coffee shop Kaiba had chosen to meet. When I got there I regretted running like a fool to make it on time in front of the shop. He hadn't even arrived. Not after a second. Not after a minute. Not after fifteen minutes, or...

_GRRR-! He'll pay! I'll make sure he'll pay!  
_  
**11:15 AM  
**  
I looked impatiently at him while tapping my right foot angrily on the pavement with clenched hands before crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

After Kisara's shooting, I was supposed to meet up with Kaiba about Ishizu-chan's presentation. He made me wait for over a half hour in front of that coffee shop, making me look like some crazed psycho out to kill innocent bystanders. I swear the owner of the shop was ready to call the police, seeing as he kept giving me looks.

The bastard Kaiba looked nonchalantly back at me and handed over a box wrapped in plain Lila-colored paper to me.

I sighed and dropped my reprimanding glare.

Kaiba always brings along something for me to make up for the lost time. Sometimes little stuff like a candle bowl with dolphin doodles round the glass or big stuff like a stupid rice-cooker (as if I couldn't afford one on my own), which is still in perfect shape at home till this day.

Just don't ask why Kaiba is always late whenever we have an appointment outside either my studio or his office, because the answer is too complicated for me to understand. I had once suspected that the bastard secretly enjoys annoying me by being supposedly late and making me wait. Kaiba wasn't known for his lateness streak, he was rather know for the opposite, being painfully early.

_That damn horrible moneybags._

And he probably even enjoys giving me presents. _How very suspicious._  
After shaking the box once to guess what was inside, I eyed Kaiba suspiciously.

"Are you trying to buy me for a favour? Because it is really working well," I pointed nonchalantly at the present.

He arched his eyebrows amusedly at me. "Is that so?" _Did I speak Latin? Because I'm very sure I had never learned the language to read much less talk it.  
_  
"Yes, it is. No one in their right mind would buy gifts when they're late—especially when they are -_always_- late," _Why the fuck is he smirking? What's so funny?  
_  
"So you say I'm not in my right mind?" _Damn right!  
_  
"Yeah—so, are you?"

"Am I what?" Is he playing with me?

I glared pointedly. "Are you trying to buy me?" That came out weird.

He looked thoughtful. "—maybe—," _What the fuck?_

And he smirked to make it effectively suspicious before walking past me and pushing open the glassed door to Chocolate Break, mock bowing. "After you,"

I snorted, rolling my eyes at him and roughly pushing him ahead of me as we entered. I could feel his smirk widening. _Loser, trying to be a wise guy, eh?  
_  
"Welcome to Chocolate Break coffee shop. Please enjoy your stay," came the automatic chime once we stepped on the entrance's welcome carpet.

**- X -  
**  
"I heard you and Mazaki had a fight," He spoke up after sipping his coffee with care.

I looked up from my own cup, my eyebrows raised. "Hm? How did you know?"

"Let me rephrase that—I overheard you had a fight,"

I stared at him. "Oh, you came over," _Wanna talk about it?  
_  
He nodded before sliding a hand into his coat's inner pockets and pulled out a folder.

"Ishizu's contract,"

"How did it go," I asked him as nonchalantly as I could. But my stomach fluttered with anticipation. _Ishizu-chaaaan!_

He looked away and pushed the folder within my reach. "Our deal is settled. Ishizu wants to work with you and-"

_Forget nonchalance._ I couldn't suppress my happiness and _("Kyaa!"_) uncharacteristically, fan-gi—uhm, fan-boyed, fisting my hands out of happiness and hugging the folder. "When shall we start? When shall we start working together? When? When?"

_I couldn't believe my last few days were spent without much thought about her!  
_  
It's so cool to finally work with Ishizu-chan! She's my ideal model! Ever since I stepped into the photographing world, she has been _the Unreachable_ in my eyes—the perfect model. With her piercing azure eyes she could hypnotize her audience, her smooth tan skin could make any clothing look sensual, her soft but strong feminine voice could lull her fans into ecstasy.

_Ishizu-chaaaan!_

"So, so, when exactly?" My questions were met with silence.

Annoyed, I glared at Kaiba across the table. The bastard was just sitting there with an indifferent look on his face, staring outside the window to the building across the street as if it's the most awed thing he'd ever seen, while sipping his cup -_again_- with care.

"Kaiba, are you trying to piss me off!"

He put down his cup and then looked at me with the most darkest eyes I eyes I had ever seen him giving me.

"What exactly are we to each other?"

**—What exactly are we to each other?—  
**  
His words echoed in my ears—

**—what exactly are we to each other? —  
**  
—_we -**are**- friends, right? Right? Why is he suddenly asking me that now?_

**-- END CHANCE 4: JOUNOUCHI SIDE --  
**  
**1)** Bird... pffft. lol. Do you know how hard it was not to throw a puppy-slash-dog remark in there? I decided not to go into that one just yet, so I used bird after a Digimon Frontier song called _"Oreta tsubasa de—With Broken Wings" by Suzumura Kenichi _(a lovely song sung with an equally lovely voice). There _is_ a small mention of a dog in the song though... lol.  
**2) "-sama"** is used here in the way how some fans show their devotion to certain celebrities.  
**3)** I admit I've watched the series in no particular good order, first seeing **Battle City** and then **Pharaoh's Memories**, then turning back to the **Duel Monsters** and back to **Battle City**. **:sweatdrops:** Otogi—I disliked how he teased Jounouchi; no one is allowed to tease him like that, no one except Kaiba **:throws a fit:** (Though, I admit Jounouchi was so cute in that dog costume Otogi had forced him into. lol.) I'm surprised I've given him such a nice role. But anyways, with his intro I'd like to say that Jounouchi's world is not so easy as it looks, there are always obstacles along the way.  
**4) kajol** – it's a sort of black eye liner. I heard it's a good trademark, which probably sounds stupid to add in here but it's really not. The other reason why I used kajol is that "**Kajol**" is the name of one of my favorite Hindi actresses. Go look her up (if you're interested) under the movies _"Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", "Kabbhi Kushi Kabbhi Gham", "Dushman"._  
**5)** Forget the photograph technicalities. **:sweatdrops: **  
**6)** I know it's a stupid reason, but I'm going for it. There has to be something to make the levelheaded Anzu angry; she couldn't take on the strain Jounouchi is putting everyone of the crew into and was sort of trying to coax him into telling her that he was having some problems. (I still like Anzu; even after watching the whole series. She doesn't _ALWAYS_ preach about friendship. Oh well, I'll just shut up before everyone misunderstands me) the way she got angry is actually to confuse anyone who's taking a look within Jounouchi's mind, by the way.  
**7)** I can finally turn over the tables and work on the interludes, on how they have become such good friends and on how their friendship has taken a different turn instead of staying platonic. We'll just see how further I'll let them dance around each other.

**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
**:cowers:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not updating this. I'm sorry. I had writer's block (used up the time trying to break it but instead got a sudden desire to do fanart. You can view most of them on my website that is half done) and school had become hectic (I was within my 3rd semester and my grades were falling). **_I'm sorry! _**  
School's now over for me, but that doesn't mean I'll be updating regularly since I really don't have internet at home and since my dad is going to China this year, doubling my share of work in the family business and cutting all my chances to go to a once a week cyber. **:cries:** I'm sorry for that too. But I'll try to update whenever I can and probably load up several chapters instead of one. In the mean time of my absence, I'll probably draw some fanarts and perfect my sites (please take a look if any of you have time. Of course it's still a bit under construction seeing that some links are not up yet, but it's still okay to take a look, right? I've another site set up, it's an SJ dedication site. I'm just wondering if anyone is interested...)  
The other thing that kept me from updating is that my computer on which I type all my documents shuts down at odd times that it's unpredictable when it's going to let me type down everything. The machine is an old one and I asked my parents to buy a new one for me with all those new neat stuff like built in cd burner, built in dvcd player, installed mp3 player and stuff like that.

**I like to thank:  
**  
**Lil - Riter** - **:3** Thanks! I apologize for being late with the update. I understand—school has become hectic (since 3rd semester has begun) for me too—so don't worry about it. I hate doing school assignments, especially the ones where I should work in groups. Not that I have problems with working together—it's just that sometimes my partners are so—_ARGH!_—that I feel inclined to work alone. **Thank you for reading and still reviewing!**

**mandapandabug** - Jiku is the guy with the long pink hair, some -_what'sit_- rival to Seto when he went to some kind of dinner party, who developed his first virus when he was 13-something. (I don't know what his English name is in the dub) 'Jiku', because it's used in the subtitles (I'm pretty sure that's not really his name, _oh what the heck!_ the name 'Jiku' sounds so evil in my ears). Hmmm—then find something interesting to do **n.n** (I, for example, do a lot of stuff like drawing fanart, writing fanfiction, reading novels and such—but besides those I swim since I'm part of this swimming organization) and sorry, I don't mean to offend you.  
Lately my free time has been limited to a few hours since 3rd semester is hectic at school, I'll try to read them after all my tests.  
Ack! Sorry for confusing you! I'll re-edit this as soon as I can and be more specific. Sadly, I've never seen the show... Thank you for offering (I've noticed that—read over most of other YGO stories where the author or authoress has mentioned your name for inspiring them to go on with the idea). I've a sort of writer's block and a sort of "free time's block". It would be nice to get some help at least (this is getting so stressful).  
Don't worry about it. I'm not disappointed with your review. **:3** I love each and every response I get either from oneshots or epics. I apologize for the lateness of the previous chapter, like mentioned above—my computer decided to crash whenever it wants. **(GRRR!) :3** I'll try to keep you happy as happier as you can be. **Thank you for reading and still reviewing!**

**PanDora -** Thank you. I'm sorry for making you wait. It's become a bit hectic in my daily life. Uh... Bakura wasn't supposed to appear that soon, but I'm glad I did! (Really? Now I want to hunt down those doujinshi pictures for my sister—she loves that pairing to pieces, especially Ryou). Oooh! I love those pictures too! Jou is so cute when he's drawn as a kid, while Seto is creepy-looking in his High Priest clothes... **:happy sigh:** (I was thinking about writing a fanfiction based on those pictures... would be interesting to experiment, won't you say so too?). I'm glad you sympathize with Kaiba—Jou was supposed to be a bit mean in his thinking about Kaiba, but I rather like this soft version better (friends don't usually think bad stuff about friends).  
Oh, the drama—I'm trying to be a bit dramatic on their dilemma (not that I'm dramatic enough). **LOL**. I guess it sounds cheesy and yet perhaps you're right about that one. The power of their Love. **:poses: LOL. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long ending section!  
**  
**.:Nekocin:.**


	6. Interlude II

**A Shutter Chance  
Author: **Nekocin  
**Warnings:** MAJOR OoC. Uhm... grammar, anyone? Slow progress. Language. Inappropriate smoking, and drinking  
**Rating:** PG13 (for language)  
**Additional notes:** slight shounen ai  
**Disclaimer:** _Kazuki Takahashi_ owns _Yuugiou_. _CLAMP_ owns _Clow Reed_. _Kawai Toko_ owns _Love-holic_. And me? I own... **:thinks:**... the fanarts that will be done in the near future! **_HYAA! Take that!_** Please look forward to 'A Shutter Chance' fanarts **:hearts: **

* * *

**Interlude II: Jounouchi **

I cannot remember the time when Kaiba and I had met each other. Not even the time when we suddenly started being friends. It felt as if we've know each other our whole lives! Which definitely was not true. I'm very sure I didn't meet Kaiba at school - not elementary school, not high school, not the Arts Institute - otherwise I would have found his face in the many pictures of my memorial picture albums. So it was safe to assume I had met Kaiba -**_after_**- my school days. 

I cannot remember a time where he wasn't in my life after those days. He seems to be always there. Just there! Right by my side, in my studio. And if not, he would probably be working his ass off as the rigorous Picture Director of M. Company, or flying abroad for business. 

Maybe that's why he is one of the few people I trust to call a friend. He's always nearby, commenting about my work and helping me sign big contracts-contracts that made me famous. 

Aside from meddling with my career, Kaiba is much like an acquaintance outside my work whenever we hang out, which isn't very often, seeing as how our schedules are always loaded with appointments, banquets, meetings - you name it. Why an acquaintance? Simple. I don't know him -that- personally. We never really questioned each other about our pasts. 

Isn't he a friend also? In a way, yes. We tend to banter like friends do, but aren't. We weren't really like what one would call 'normal friends' because of our clashing personalities. 

I suppose I really should be recalling the few times I started to notice - I mean, really, really notice-his presence. 

**_- - X - - _**

All the women of Jiku's crew were smirking all-knowingly in my direction, the day after Jiku's day off. They would send out strange signals to each other - waving hands, snapping fingers and not to forget, long smirks-and then purposefully nudge me whenever I passed them. I'd never known women have so many secret codes. 

"This isn't what we've agreed upon, Jiku," 

"Are you questioning my judgment, Kaiba-san?" 

"Jiku-" 

"Enough of this! Do you know how many times I get migraines repeating these conditions over and over again to your boss? I've expected you to agree," 

I found myself watching Jiku's spectacle with M. Company's Assistant Director, Kaiba (or was it Secretary?) It was hard not to be nosy whenever there's a commotion where Jiku was being a jerk again. 

"Yes. But Jiku, please reconsider them again. The company cannot uphold your demands. They're too risky-," Kaiba reasoned, only to be cut off by Jiku's next remark. 

"Then your company shouldn't be asking a famed, professional photographer like me to do this measly little job. Why don't you run along and find yourself someone who is willing to do everything for that money. It's possible that amateur photographers are available too. To think their photos will ever rival mine. Che'. I'd rather laugh aloud in Mutou's face for his ill luck, Kaiba," 

I had a feeling he was referring to me. He probably was for Jiku threw a disdainful look in my direction. Everyone in the studio seemed to have noticed. The only one who didn't quite get it was Kaiba himself. 

Bless him for being oblivious. 

"Jiku, reconsider those words and please, refrain from insulting the Director," Kaiba pressed on, reaching out his folder to show something written inside. "We can't just pick a random photographer to do these ads. These projects are important for this year's winter season," 

Jiku glared at the folder, pulled another disgusted face and snorted indignantly, "You people are so narrow-minded! Acting like you know everything about anything just because you have blue blood running through your veins, and shoving these stupid projects in my face. Honestly, don't you know that your Winter Season's project isn't worth any of my time?" 

"I'll speak to the Director regarding this matter, sir. But-," 

"Do you want me to submit a complaint to your company, Kaiba-san?" 

Kaiba looked like he was about to throw a snide remark in Jiku's face with his lips curled up in a subtle snarl from my side of view. However, Kaiba did not take the bait. He did not easily react on his anger and was trying to keep his temper in check. What a reserved guy he was!

I dislike people like him. Always trying to keep their cool while inside a war of different emotions is raging. They are all hypocrites! Liars behind a seemingly indifferent face. 

They make me sick! Gag. 

Jiku had probably noticed the subtle angry expression (he wasn't a professional Photographer for nothing; a professional Photographer who worked with what he liked to see) and seemed to be sharing the same opinion on the subject with me. 

"You emit no character whatsoever-I hate characterless people," he commented brusquely. "If I were angry - like right now - I would simply do this-" 

Jiku demonstrated by snatching the folder in which M. Company's Winter projects were held from a very surprised Kaiba and threw it in the air. All the papers fell out of the folder, flying everywhere and littering the area round their feet. 

That was quite unfair. 

A very shocked Kaiba was trying to compose himself, failing quite miserably in my opinion. His gritted teeth, shaking shoulders, fisted hands and closely knitted eyebrows gave away how angry he actually was. He was ready to explode, in fact. 

"That should teach you to mess with a Professional. Tell your Director if he ever wants to contract me again, he should come here himself and do all the begging. Don't think I cannot sue your company if you provoke me again, Kaiba. I'll crush you lot like a bunch of cockroaches," Jiku deliberately dirtied a few papers by stepping on them. 

Before I could even count to three, I was already raging in Jiku's face, dragging him by the collar and yelling obscene words I would rather not reveal for fear of little innocent, delicate, ears nearby. I hate people degrading other people more than people hiding behind a reserved mask of untruth. The latter one is at least polite, probably trying to feign intelligence with that look (which are quite harmless), whereas, the former are deliberately insulting others to make known of their reign. They keep reminding me how powerless I was - a graduate with a degree, working under one of the world's most horrible bosses - a shitty bastard called Jiku. 

I've always dreamed of putting up my own studio after getting my master's degree on Photography. A studio that will get the initials of my name; make name both nationally and internationally, and spread out my love for the subject. With my sloppy entree as an apprentice of Jiku, all my dreams were shot down as soon as that guy opened his mouth. 

I wasn't quite sure why I was standing up for a stranger for. Maybe it was because of the fact that he looked like some sad old chap whose face had deprived him of any outward display of emotions. Forever doomed to look cold and indifferent. Or maybe it's because I hated Jiku, or better yet, it's because I was searching for an excuse to pummel that stupid face, crunching his hawk-like nose and letting him bleed all over the place purposefully. And getting myself fired for the deed. 

Alarmed shouts were drowned away by the sounds of sickening crunches of fists connecting to body.   
_  
("Jounouchi-kun, that's quite enough!") _

("KYAAAA!") 

("Stop it!") 

("Call the ambulance!")

("No! Get the first aid kit first!")

("Calm yourself, Jou-kun!")

Before I could do more damage, I found myself being pulled and pressed against someone's body from behind to calm down. I didn't know what came over me. Rage maybe?

**_X_**

Normally, anyone who got the shit beaten out of their faces would have contacted the police to arrest the assaulter for public misbehavior within minutes, or even seconds while crying about their poor ruined face. 

Jiku, however, did not. His reason - no one outside should know hoe he and his beautiful face had been beaten up by a street punk-of-an-assistant with a degree called Jounouchi Katsuya. 

I got fired that same day. 

**_X_**

"You shouldn't have done that," were Kaiba's first words when we coincidently met up outside Jiku's Walhalla's studio. 

I couldn't stop the triumphant grin from appearing, even after getting myself jobless. 

The chains that sir Jiku bound me during his reign over studio Walhalla as the Almighty, were cut loose and thrown somewhere in the midst of the sea. 

Heheheh. I was just in the mood for something poetic. 

"It's great to be out!" I stretched out my arms in the air. 

"You're taking this rather well for someone who's currently unemployed," Kaiba remarked, staring flatly at me. 

"I realized if I want to reach my goal I should start somewhere-anywhere, but here," I straightened my back, slid one of my hands into my jacket's pocket to retrieve an almost forgotten cigarette pack. "Making Jiku angry is probably one of the greatest endings I've completed in my life," 

"You didn't have to stand up for me-," 

"'wasn't saving your ass back there. Just see it as a repayment for the other day. So now we're even," I shook out a cigarette and passed it to Kaiba. 

_Finally! I could do this again! Oh, how I've missed that tangy smell and feeling within me, whenever I smoked.   
_  
As Jiku's 24-7 Assistant, I wasn't granted the privilege to smoke during rest periods. Jiku always found something for me to do. 

Kaiba gave me a queer look at the cigarette before giving it back to me, saying, " - I'm sorry. I don't smoke this brand," 

I ignored it, rolling my eyes and slid another cigarette out of the pack. "Well, that's too bad. You're missing out, Kaiba - oh, hey! Got a lighter here with you? Mine must have dropped in the laundry," 

Something almost poked my eyes out. It was a lighter. Kaiba's lighter. 

"What did you do that for? You could've blinded me with that thing, wise guy!" I seethed, spitting out the unlit cigarette the other's face. 

"You wanted a lighter, didn't you? It's not my fault you're out of shape for an unemployed man," Kaiba wiped a stray spit from his face, while looking down coolly at me. Dare I say he was playing with me! Even for someone whose face resembled an out-of-wood carved one.

"Bastard, you are," Fisting my hands, I couldn't suppress a long forgotten grin touching my lips. 

" - You can keep it," he said at last.

I blinked, squatted near the silver lighter and picked it up, scoffing, "You mean - I can keep this half empty one? Hey mister, I'm not sure what exactly you've been smoking but this is - pffft. Hahahaha," I wasn't sure why I was laughing. The conversation wasn't even that humorous. I just lost my job and here I was, talking to some big shot about whatever came our way.

"What's so funny?" He bristled. 

"You are," I ventured, successfully getting a glare sent my way. "If you dare to come back for it, I'll kick your ass. Thanks for the lighter, anyway," To demonstrate, I stuffed the lighter in one of my jacket's pockets. 

"It's no big deal. There are many cheap lighters in local convenience stores. Now, good day, Jounouchi. Hopefully, I never have to see your face again," He smirked. 

I decided to dislike his smirk.

"Do you want me to punch you, Kaiba? I don't make it a habit to hit strangers like you," I sneered. "Now, scram! Don't ever show your face to me again either, weirdo you," 

Kaiba waved once and headed towards a public parking lot outside Walhalla studio. I thought that would be the first and the last time I would watch Kaiba walking into the light of the afternoon sun with his back turned to me; with his strange jacket billowing his long legs, while the wind continued to play with his gelled-hair. 

I thought that would be my first and last time to ever see such a beautiful moment scene. _Damn you, Kaiba! Why did you have to emit model-material? _

**_- - X - - _**

The following week every local newspaper covered headlines about the great Mutou Y., the famous M. Company's Picture Director, stepping down from his position and promoting one of his most trusted advisors to take over his post.

I didn't know that guy personally, though; we used to visit the same Art Institute. He was about what? 3-4 years my senior when I first entered the school or something. Found himself a job when he was rounding up his exam year and went to work as soon as he got his diploma. Quite a lucky guy, right? Sigh. Too bad he's stepping down. 

Mutou's most trusted advisor turned out to be Kaiba Seto. The weirdo. 

A big picture of Kaiba S. in all his glory, wearing an extremely boring (but clearly made of expensive material) suit, followed by a quick preview of his background was printed up on every front page of the local newspapers. It'd probably attracted a lot of readers, or so I heard. 

His curriculum vita was one helluva long list of Institutes he had passed and memberships he had taken. He was a born genius, the journalist who wrote the article had remarked in the heading. _Gawd! Did he go through all those 8 schools? In what? 20-something years? _  
He could become one high and mighty business head with the many diplomas he had in his possession. Why stick to a measly Photography financial world when he could take over the world with his capacity?

Outsiders, however, weren't quite that intimidated with Kaiba's long list of acknowledgements in the financial world. They had speculated that Kaiba dethroned Murou with the money the late Kaiba Gozaburo had left him. Blackmailing, they called it. 

Rumors started escalating when Mutou simply disappeared from the face of the earth, after giving up his post to Kaiba. Invisible fingers pointed in Kaiba's direction. He was the main suspect. People began whispering behind cupped hands; Kaiba had killed Mutou - Kaiba had been eyeing his boss' position for quite a long time - he forced Mutou to step down - killed him when Kaiba no longer needed him - Kaiba should be arrested - blahblahblah and all that shit. 

I wasn't sure which version was true. The objective newspaper or the flying rumors. Both seemed possible. Got my answer sooner than expected. I ran into Kaiba at work, the newly opened bar called '**Madam Butterfly**' (strange name, huh?).

Kaiba had been talking to my boss, Clow Reed, about something or another before downing some drink in one go. He didn't see me though. He was too occupied with my boss, and possibly too drunk to notice his environment. Nosy reporters will destroy his image if they ever were to recognize that slumped-over figure as the Great Kaiba. 

The subject they were discussing must have been something quite intense for Kaiba's face was scrunched up in a grimace as if something was shoved up into his ass when he was least likely to expecting it. 

Seeing him so miserable, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I really shouldn't be, I really shouldn't. I hardly knew that guy!

The way 'Madam Butterfly' dim lights lit one side of Kaiba's face reminded me of the other day when he had walked away - into the sunlight. He had looked so real. So, what ladies would call, heart wrenching. 

I froze in my spot when glassy blue eyes—I mean, really, -**_really_**- electric blue eyes-stared at me. The pair blinked unfocused at me. 

"—Jou—nou—chi-san,"

"Kaiba-san," I acknowledged. 

Kaiba gave me a strange little quirk of a smile, blinking repeatedly at me in disbelief, before turning to bid a polite good night to my boss. 

Boss returned the greeting and then gave me an expectant look.

"Just in time, Jounouchi," He remarked out of the blue. 

Kaiba pushed himself from the chair and staggered a few steps further, swaying. He tried to straighten himself but failed miserably as hit his the counter, face first while grabbing onto it for support. 

"What do you mean?" I watched Kaiba warily as he made his way to my side. 

"If I can remember right, you mentioned you have a Bachelor of Arts-degree on Photography, right?" 

"So? You want me to paint the walls?" 

"No such thing. Kaiba just told me about having a hard time contacting professional Photographers to do his Winter Project ever since the rumors started spreading like hungry fire," Boss elaborated, his 'perfect smile' in place and face palely calm. 

I might be a bit dense about a lot of stuff except Photography, but boss was downright obvious about this. 

"How many glasses did you force into him?" 

"Five - to be exact. He doesn't really have a high alcohol tolerance. What a pity," Clow smiled, raising his right hand and spreading his fingers to emphasize the number. "He looked like he needed a drink to forget the pain,"

"You squeezed every detail out of him, didn't you, Clow?" 

"You can say that - Kaiba's case is sensational news. So why not? The way his mind works is fascinating," Boss smiled again. 

" - boss, you're weirder than Kaiba. And that's saying quite a lot!" 

"Am I really?" Clow chuckled lightly. 

"I came to - get - my lighter-back," Kaiba interrupted. He smirked at me, sloppily reaching my side of the counter, saying "—the lighter—my lighter-,"

And I punched him. _Weirdo Bastard._

**_- - X - - _**

In the end I had to take Kaiba home. Found out where his house actually was (turned out to be quite a spacious flat in one of the most expensive apartment-buildings of the city. Figures. He's a rich man's kid. Way too much satin blue which gave off a melancholic air at night) and tucked him in like big boy in his ridiculously _heap_ of a bed (way too exaggeratingly decorated guilt).

Boss' orders.

_Idiot, giving me work and more work. Next time, I won't be forgiving for punching him panda-eyed._

**X**_  
_  
"What did you just ask me?" I had to grab the counter before I could topple over from shock. _Wha-?  
_  
"I'm asking you to be my Head Photographer in my newest project, Jounouchi-san," Kaiba repeated, grimacing slightly when an ear piercing electric guitar alto tore through the speakers. Damn teenagers with their abnormal tastes in music. They really shouldn't put the volume in max when playing such music styles. Eardrums would burst and ears would bleed.

Two nights after our encounter, he came over at work and shoved all that information about needing someone for his project and blahblahblah - Clow and I had already discussed about that the other night - in my face. I was the best choice because I was sort of - out of employment (and what exactly does 'waiting tables and bar counter at Madam Butterfly' count for? Flirting with the drunkards?) and because Kaiba had later found out from Clow that I was an Art-graduate with honors.

(I wouldn't be surprised if boss had exaggerated in front of a drunkard like Kaiba.)  
For someone who had such a low alcohol tolerance, he sure had a sharp memory of whatever kind of information boss had entrusted him to.

"If you don't want to do this, I understand. You must have heard about the -_things_- I had done to get my promotion and other stuff. Sure, the deal isn't as high as Jik-," Kaiba pressed.

"Don't mention that name in front of me!" I snapped.

" - the deal isn't as high as Jiku's," He continued, ignoring my warning, "He's an egoistic Photographer who is out to get the highest bid. Everyone knows that. Since he had refused this project the other time, it's still open for the season. It's a good start for someone like you,"

I immediately attacked him with a glare, voice low, "What do you mean, someone like me?"

"You're technically still a rookie in this world, so you might best begin with something easier like a season theme,"

"Ho, wait, wait, wait! You're telling -_me_- that working with a season is the easiest for a rookie _like me_?" I pointed an impolite finger in his surprised face, as I continued to lecture, "Photography doesn't work like that in this world. Nothing is _EASY_! I'm no stranger in this world. I _know _how this world is put together. So don't give me that shit about 'because I'm a rookie in this world yadayadayada' shit! Why am I even telling you this? You don't know how it is when taking pictures on your own and trying to run a photo business without getting yourself eaten by rival companies!"

I didn't know I was that angry until I found myself breathing harshly through my opened mouth and gulping for air, chest heaving up and down. I could feel Clow's curious eyes on my back and several other curious stares from our night visitors. I guess I must have screamed across the ear thudding bass drums.

Finally having caught my breath, I glared at Kaiba who stayed silent throughout my little tirade. He had a nonplussed look on his face, thoughtful maybe. Guilty? Perhaps.

He nodded once and then did something out of the ordinary for someone who just got an earful from an easily angered person like me - he leaned over to pat my head, making sick comforting sounds under his breath, "You're like a little kid, you know Jounouchi?" And he smirked, leaving me to stare wide-eyed at his retreating back. What the fuck?

"What the fuck happened?" I turned on my heels to look at my boss.

Clow was failing miserably with fighting down a smile-smirk of sorts that threatened to appear on his mildly father-like face. "What the fuck are you smiling about! It's not funny!"

He suddenly broke into fits of something between a cross of laughter and chuckles.

That was the first time and not the last time when Kaiba started patting me like some kind of little kid who did something right for a change. I hated the touch. I hated the weirdo. Bastard.

**_- END INTERLUDE II: JOUNOUCHI - _**

**1)** Finally found his real name. Jiku's name is **Sieg Lloyd** AKA **Siegfried von Schröder** (sp?). The guy with long, purple, Pegasus-like style hair. The guy wanted Kaiba as his opponent in the series. **-.-** He's the only one who seems In Character in this fanfiction **O.o** _WHYYYYYY?_   
**2)** I'm not promoting drinking and smoking. Scenes where the characters drink or smoke are just purely created just to fit, what I call, the 'stress stadium'.   
**3)** _'Madam Butterfly' _is not exactly a real bar name. I just took it from my _Card Captor Sakura_ (Alternative Universe) '**Poison**' fic where Touya meets up with Yukito there. I just thought this story could go parallel with that story, seeing as Kaiba's character appeared in 'Poison' as a side character. So I thought why not use a _CLAMP_ character to be a side character in this one too. This is -_NOT_- a cross over, so we won't see much of that _CLAMP_ character in the next few chapters unless 'Madam Butterfly' is in need to be mentioned.   
**4)** And that's how they became good buddies! **n.n** Here, they're completely opposites. Jou is impulsive and gets angry easily. I can live with that. **:smiles:** Kaiba is - just someone who's mostly misunderstood because he comes from a rich family (unlike the series, where he's actually adopted) and is trying to get back to business where Mutou Yuugi had left off.

**TheNekoTalks: **

(deleted the reviews) All reviews will be answered in my livejournal (the link is posted on my biopage). **m-.-m** Forgive me for the inconvenience. This is one short chapter **_:cries:_** _Whyyy? _

**Thank you for reading! **

**.:Nekocin:.**


	7. Chance 5

**A Shutter Chance**  
**Author: **Nekocin  
**Genres:** Drama, bit angst and Romance  
**Rating: **PG15 (for language and some supposed blunt lime scenes)  
**Warnings: **OoC, not-so-appropriate words, grammar perhaps?  
**Pairings:** bordering to Kaiba x Jounouchi and mild ShizukaKaiba, mild YugiKaiba (oh my god, everyone luvs Kaiba ovo)  
**Additional notes: **shounen ai, mild hetero.  
**Author's note:** Uhm... yeah. This story seems to get my attention first instead of Haima (which only needs one looong chapter to be called completed at last). I re-read my chapters and I have to say the beginning sucked. Will probably rewrite the whole thing once this story is finished.

**Chance 5: Kaiba Side**

As of now, he never did answer my question.

**X **

The moment I stepped into the office I caught that guy, Morimoto-sempai, smirking at me. A malicious, knowing smirk. With a vixen glint in those eyes. As if on cue, I felt something big was going to happen.  
That morning I woke up 15 minutes later than usual, slipped in to my bathroom and almost forgot to put my pants on when I left my apartment. The unusual breaks in my daily routine all seemed to point out that-

"S-sir-," Shizuka fiddled with the manila folders in her arms, tactfully avoiding eye contact with me and then helplessly thrust the folders into my chest, before running away. It must have been just me--but did she just sob?

All eyes were suddenly on me. Accusing. Judging. And then concluding. There's distrust and disgust.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

Morimoto-sempai sent me another all-knowing smirk.

I realized why everyone was looking distrustfully at me when I looked over the morning papers on my desk, spewing the coffee, which I always sip first before reading, everywhere.

What the f--?

With the less hot black liquid dripping along my chin, I stared at the front page with a blatantly enlarged picture of--Jounouchi and I. It was--someone had spotted us--me patting Jounouchi's head. Whoever the spy was, he definitely knew how to develop such a far away picture with high quality. I could almost see myself smiling softly down at an irate-looking Jounouchi.

The headlines were screaming bloody murder: **_"Scandal of the Year goes to Jounouchi K. or to Kaiba S. ?"_**

I read the huge article immediately, wiping the stickiness from my chin with a handkerchief and then looked over the other newspapers. All of them had the same article on their front page.

_Pi-pi-pi-pi  
_  
I flipped the cell phone on as I pressed it near my ear. "Hel-,"

"Kaiba Seto, the hell is going on here?" Something got stuck in my throat that I almost choke. "What the fuck have you been telling those reporters about me? How dare you use dirty tricks! Wait till I get my hands on you, Kaiba--!"

"Oh, wait! I'm already here. The fuck this shit is talking about, huh?" And indeed, Jounouchi was shouting both through the phone and in front of me. The cell phone clicked shut.  
He really was there--in front of me.

I backed away from his menacing face. "Good morning to you too, Jounouchi. Please refrain from using obscene words during working hours,"

He harrumphed and pushed the morning papers into my face.

"What the fuck did you tell those people? Have you even read the papers, asshole?"

"I was about to when you decided it was time to destroy my eardrums right away," I spoke up calmly.

He took a second to look over my desk on which most of the morning papers were strewn open, and wordlessly apologized with a guilty twist in his eyes, before turning his face away. Embarrassed.

I could feel everyone's prodding eyes on us. It couldn't be helped with the way Jounouchi had unceremoniously dropped in.

I pushed my chair back with a sigh.

**--- X ---  
**  
I locked the door of the meeting room behind me. From the corner of my eye I watched him plop down in one of the swirl chairs. Face blank and eyes vacant. He did not seem to care that I was staring even after knowing what the whole world thought of our supposed relationship. We stayed silent for the first half hour, indirectly eyeing each other distrustfully.

Unsurprisingly, he was the first who initiated a conversation.

"Do you--do you remember the time when you got yourself drunk after work?"

"Just barely."

He snorted. "And then you vowed never to get yourself drunk again,"

"I don't like throwing up every few seconds,"

Jounouchi snorted again. "Shitty bastard. Stop interrupting me,"

I kept my mouth shut.

"As I was saying---some way or another you survived the scandal of your former boss' disappearance with only one hangover. But how?"

"I didn't do anything about the talks. They were just rumors,"

He twirled the chair carefully, and appeared to be deep in thought about something. "So you won't do anything about this either?"

"Depends on the severity," He gave me a nonchalant look.

"Hmmm---just so you know, Kaiba, if this is one of your tricks-,"

"It is not," I interrupted.

"It's not? Well, whatever. If it were I'll personally kick your ass to Kingdom Come,"

He then took a deep calming breath and stood up.

"We'll discuss this later," He said and walked past me out of the meeting room. He forgot to take along his newspaper.

**----**

It took a month or two to get the news to shut up about our "scandal". Within those months the business status and nation-wide ratings about my work had dropped infamously. Regular clients were afraid to catch my "disease" (as they put it) if they bought any of my ideas about commercial-making with picture boards. Less models wanted their contracts to be signed in order to get Jounouchi as their photographer for several years. And everyone started talking behind my back--like the time when Mutou passed his seat to me.

There was a rumor about me firing some of Jounouchi's assistants because I had been jealous about them lavishing too much attention on Jounouchi himself. Hmph.  
There was another rumor about Jounouchi using me to climb up the ladder in the Art world because I had the money and the connections,

Another thing people seemed to like discussing was "Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I fell for a gay man!"  
Random people on the streets were suddenly interviewed about this issue. Everyone was indeed shocked about my "secret relationship" with Jounouchi and were all against it, telling nonsensical half-truths and half-lies about either having caught me -ravishing- Jounouchi in an alley and vice versa, or having caught us acting -obscenely- in front of many innocent children at some children party I never knew of.

I was used to these sort of talks. Once, I'd survived the same madness and I will continue to survive it. I could take all the bad talking thrown at me for it was normal to get negative opinions here and there. If my business were to go wrong in this city, I can always set another branch in another city. Or abroad.

But Jounouchi...

Out of the two of us, Jounouchi suffered the most, I suppose.

His fiery temperament was tested out every few seconds, possibly adding more chances to the possibility list of Jounouchi blowing up his own studio with his kind of explosive anger.

The few models he received were acting obnoxious and disgusted towards him.  
Except--thank goodness--his Ishizu-chan of course! She seemed to immune to the every day sensational news. It's a relief to know she didn't care about stuff outside her own work--or else Jounouchi would have been crushed, losing the little ounce of dignity he still had within.

His crew was wary of him, no doubt. Everyone was jumpy whenever he unconsciously came close. Art magazines blotted his name, calling him a disgrace and an amateur over and over again. To make things worse, even Jiku contributed to most of those articles where he lashed out on Jounouchi and his sex life (I don't remember him having one, actually).

Jounouchi couldn't take harsh criticism without blowing up. And let it never be said that he was not a good photographer. That was the only weak point in his proud and indifferent affront. For him--I decided not to visit his studio. He would be taunted in the news over and over again if those snoopers realize I visit him from time to time to see his "progress".

There was enough "juicy" material to pick on, they say.

They say we fucked each other hard and loud. Loud enough for outsiders within 300 meter radius to heard the screeching of an animal between pain and pleasure. It was so horribly loud and obnoxious that neighbouring kids couldn't help but be transfixed by these weird sounds and developed sleeping disorders the passing days. They say I liked fucking someone tight and hard and rough until the man passed out. And Jounouchi probably was the worst.

They say we probably wouldn't mind fucking corpses--perhaps even the (non-existing) corpse of my former boss, Mutou Yugi. Some fool (Jiku) fed the hungry reporters with more wood to their fire of sensation, explaining a whole episode of how I took him hostage in order to have him sign a contract wherein Jounouchi could become his assistant; or how Jounouchi tortured him by locking him up in 'our bedroom' while 'we' went playing like rabbits in the heat. With him as our third person. A whole bunch of turds believed the shit the media gave them.  
All idiots! Sometimes I wonder who's the bigger idiot here... them or Jounouchi.

Jounouchi and I hardly talk to each other much less acknowledge each other's existence during all the hassling. It was as if we had never known one another five years ago...

Sensation got bored of us. The media got bored of us. And the reader's audience... I wouldn't know. As soon as all the hassling quieted down, the after effects came rushing into our lives--in mine at least.

My office had suddenly become my whole world. My home. I worked; I ate; I drank and I slept there 24/7 besides the occasional visits to the lavatory. I hardly went home to have a good shower, or have a bath for that matter... unless one calls a bath with the wash basin was one anyway.  
And I did not care about Morimoto's obviously rising fame with other companies.

And Jounouchi?

He probably started visiting every existing bar of the city to drown his worries with morning hangovers and probably got himself robbed by sneaky whores and thieves too. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought, admittedly. Which was why I started developing this strange urge to check up on him.

Only a glimpse of the stack of scandal newspapers on Morimoto's desk kept me from tearing down to my car and save, so to speak, Jounouchi (though he probably wouldn't like it, in the end). I didn't want more rumors to spread.

How pathetic. I realized I kept thinking about -him-... did he miss me?

"--s-sir,"

I stopped my writing and looked up from my work. It's Shizuka. Everyone had already gone home that night. The floor on which my desk was situated, was surprisingly dimly-lit thanks to the lights outside and my desk lamp that used only 20 watt. Within the dimly light her brown eyes would shine like the dark night sky outside wherein twinkling stars were dotting unseen patterns.

She had silently stared at me for awhile, her eyes shimmering a bit and face looking sickly pale and green for some reason. She parted her lips to say something but then stopped herself, getting second thoughts about something.

Sighing inwardly, I dropped my pen, flexed my stiff fingers and leaned back in my chair. "Is there something you need?" She jumped when I spoke up and turned her eyes away, plucking her small purse. Indecisive.

"No, sir,"

"Then why are you still here?"

She bit her under lip nervously before steeling herself and sprang forward to slam both her hands on my desk. The sound hand hitting desk echoed down the hall.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Sir! I'm worried--I'm worried about you, sir!"

"There's nothing to worry about,"

"But sir--"

"Enough. Go home. Take a bath and sleep early,"

I held up a hand commandingly to silence her.  
She closed her mouth obediently but then furrowed her eyebrows to look into my eyes more insistently. Her eyes still remind me of...

I folded my arms over one another

"--but sir, will you please listen to me for a second, sir?" She wiped her eyes, smudging the little make-up she had on and let out a sniffle. I wasn't sure why she was crying.

"Within the two years I have been serving you, sir, I had learned a bit what had made you what you are, sir. You're strong; you're confident; you're capable--,"

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable.

"Everything about you was perfect. And still--sir--did you know--did you know I look up to you!"

Sort of. It was obvious. I wasn't surprised of course. It was normal to have most women confess their undying love to me in the most possible terms between like, respect and admire. And there's also of course an eternal appreciation of my looks and capabilities. But what of my incapability?

"--the passing months has been so hectic--a-and Morimoto-sempai is getting all your best clients. And you, sir, are holding yourself here--I'm ashamed of myself, sir. To think I had looked up to you and then scorn you because of your relationship with Jounouchi-san,"

"We are not in a relationship," I corrected, exasperatedly.

"--I know sir. That's why I'm ashamed of myself. Please sir, let me stay here with you tonight,"

"--no,"

"But sir, you're always writing something. Day after day. Night after night. Have you even had a decent sleep these last few weeks? Let me help you with the rest of your work,"

"Shizuka, don't be foolish. Go take your rest,"

"But what about your rest, sir?"

"I don't need one. Now GO!"

Shizuka looked at me. Those brown eyes filled with worry--argh! Jounouchi--"Sir--,"

"Shizuka," I glared at her. "Don't make me--,"

"All right, sir," she hastily cut me off and obligingly bowed lightly. "Good night, sir,"

One last worried look was sent my way before those brown eyes disappeared behind the metal doors of the floor's elavator.

Sighing, I leaned back further and stared up at the ceiling. I'm tired of this all, was mulled over and over again in my head before I gave up trying to concentrate on how many tiles the ceiling above me was made of.

Pi-pi-pi-pi-p-

I flipped open my cell phone. Need to get a new ring tone soon. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me--," That voice...

I grabbed my coat on my way out.

-- X --

It was past midnight when I arrived at Ueno park, hands stuffed in my coat's pockets. Puffs of air I breathed out were cicling in front of my face before evaporating within a second.

The sakura trees were all fully-bloomed and, no doubt, as pretty as ever. The distinct scent of sakura everywhere charmed the night eerily. With only a few street lanterns lighting the area here and there, Ueno park looked like an ideal place to kill someone beautifully. If one looked closer the cherry blossoms really appeared to be red instead of white pink. The color of blood.

A silhouette against one of the lanterns in the center of the park waved me over. I felt the corners of my lips twitch. We sat doen on a nearby stone bench, a meter apart from another. No greetings. No words. A mere acknowledging nod and then silence.

"How have you been?" he started quietly, breathing out puffs of air.

"I'm not dead yet,"

He chuckled. A melancholic echo in the night.

"What about you?" It's polite to ask the same thing.

He looked up at the sky and appeared to be thinking very hard. "So far, no one has found out about my escapadee yet,"

I snorted. "I should sue all those companies spreading lies about you being dead, sir,"

"Forget it, Kaiba. Don't waste your money unnecessarily on someone like me. You should sue those who are ruining -your- life,"

I looked down at his shiny black leather boots. Since when had he started wearing leather? I noted his leather pants, his leather jacket and leather finger gloves. "Why did you leave?"

He did not answer me immediately though, only sighed and then slouched before murmuring, "I was looking for something--I was looking for the missing piece in my life,"

"Was?"

He chuckled again. Another sad sound. It wasn't my every day that my former boss decided to visit me and share his secrets after years of absence. So I waited in silence for him to continue.

"I gave up my search three years ago when I realized I had been such a fool all this time--,"

He did not resume his talking though. He took a moment to look me over and shifted closer. Only 30 centimeters of space was left between. "They say we wouldn't notice how much something means to us unless we lose it,"

I think I couldn't breathe properly with the way Mutou was intently staring at my face for. A sort of rare raw sort of haggard look of hopelessness.

It wasn't hard to catch on.

"I'm sorry, sir. I already have someone I'm setting my hopes for,"

He dropped his eyes, guiltily and looked away. "I understand."

He and I went our separate ways after out little encounter in the park and I never got to know what Mutou did all these years.  
Did he try to forget me? Did he angst over me? Did he try to contact me? Of course, those were selfish thoughts and unfair to Mutou. I'd just crushed his hopes.

**X**

On rare days when I fell asleep atop the many projects I had forced myself to create, I would see him in my dreams. Just standing there, smiling at me. He smiled encouraging at me. The annoying quirk in the corners of those chapped lips. I didn't know what he meant with that strange look on his face. That haunted look of insomnia.  
He was dressed in that awful-looking leather suit that did not hide the fact that he was just skin and bones. A real big contrast to the Mutou with whom I had once worked and cursed for his impeccability to exceed in every field I was assigned to. That time he had been on the pudgy side, too much baby fat in his cheeks and arms.

Hadn't he eaten yet? Did he need money for something to eat? I would ask him from time to time. Not really out of pity or discipline.

I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. My dream form just asked. There was nothing really important about seeing him suddenly in my subconscious state. He did nothing but smile at me and stand in one place without moving a hand to greet me or a step forward to welcome me.

It was unnerving to see that guy in dreams I had never thought of remembering. Fortunately, the image of him faded away after a week of restless sleep. But instead of the sweet nothingness and utter darkness in his place, I was completely thrown into a whirlwind of furious needing of sorts, watching with near-blind eyes incomprehensible scenes of two unknown people talking to each other.

When I woke up, there was always a lingering hunger within the pit of my stomach and an awfully dry throat. I had been developing both eating and sleeping disorders all this time. No matter how many sandwiches, how many cups of coffee I had forced myself to consume that rolling pain within my stomach and the scraping dryness within my throat did not go away.  
It didn't take long before I was seeing white spots every time I read over incoming project proposals.

And it didn't take long before I realized why I looked so unhealthy. It was a virus attack. And I did not like the look on her face when Shizuka took my temperature. "I think you should get a week rest and eat plenty of meat or greens,"

I felt unsatisfied. Even in my sleep. I felt like bursting out.

"--Jounouchi--it's me--do you have a minute?"

"..." He did not answer me.

For some reason I started imagining how his breath would feel like in my ear. Would I shiver? Would I step away?  
My body shivered as a cold breeze passed through the balcony into my room.

"Jou-?" I didn't realize I was holding the receiver so anxiously that my hand started to sweat.

"--yeah--What do you want?"

"--you," He released a long sigh.

"..."

_...please come over and satisfy me with your presence._

**-- END CHANCE 5: KAIBA SIDE --  
**  
_- Ueno Park --_ a real park in Japan. It's one of the most visited parks in the city where rows of sakura trees are proudly displayed.  
_- Sakura -- _Cherry blossoms. These flowers are grown beautifully in Japan only.  
_- the scene about redness of the cherry blossoms -- _I had a spur of CLAMP-moment. CLAMP is famous of their sakura symbolism in their manga/anime series. About the redness--think of Tokyo Babylon where it is said that the blossoms turn red due to the buried corpses under their roots. Disturbing, huh?  
**  
TheNekoTalks:**

Not much, but it's a start. Right? Oh, the drama! **:punches herself:** Do you know how hard it was not to continue this chapter? I was planning to put a lime scene at the end, but then I realize I wasn't suppose to rush their attraction to one another. So I'm just letting them hang on wanting more... **XD**  
**  
Thank you for reading!**

.:Nekocin:.  
**Edit:** Urgh! I've found a lot of typos. Edited them. Please forgive me for the inconvenience.


	8. Chance 6

**A Shutter Chance  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** Drama, romance  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Warnings:** OoC, not-so-appropriate words, grammar perhaps?  
**Pairings:** bordering to Kaiba x Jounouchi  
**Additional notes:** yaoi  
**Author's note:** -skip-

**Chance 6: Jounouchi Side**

Contrary to popular belief Anzu didn't forsake me after our little fight. Admittedly I thought she would step out of my life forever. But she returned as if nothing really happened. Though, it's probably because of the whole scandal between Kaiba and I that she got back.

"So you have decided to come back crawling on your knees?"

Anzu fixed a pointed glare on my face and smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"No matter what those people say I'll stay right here," she had said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you deserved that hit,"

She then scowled before walking past me into the studio as if our fight never took place.  
She started watching me like a hawk, suddenly merging herself into the MOTHER of the crew. Unsurprisingly, I became her favorite surrogate son of sorts. Stuffing me with more food than I needed, handling me as if I was made of porcelain and spikes all together and lecturing me around about the importance of keeping a clear head.

"Try this one, will you Jounouchi. I'm not sure what it's called but mother used to make this to keep me healthy," was one of the excuses she would use.

"... it has a sickly brown color. Are you sure it isn't... err... shit?" was one of my weak answers to decline her drinks.

"So? Drink up. Your blood pressure will be normal in no time,"

I couldn't blame her for being so overprotective especially after she realized that her "favorite man" (Kaiba) had long stopped coming over to enjoy her one and only number one brewed coffee. Apparently, she knew that if she weren't around I would have ended my life immediately under a moving subway train in a blink of an eye.

I am naturally a weak person when it comes to criticism. As if reading them in the weekly magazines weren't enough, most of my models started refusing to accompany any photo session I had signed them up for, in the beginning. It wasn't so hard to guess why they were rather annoyed and impatient with me in the first place.

Heck! I could feel their disgust radiating like waves in the sea lapping on the beach side and regretfully, I have to admit those waves were quite contagious. After a week or two, half of my crew decided to steer clear from work, coming up with excuses like "I can't take this pressure anymore," (as if I couldn't sympathize) or " I don't want to work for an egoistical gay!" (as if I had an incurable disease) or "I've wasted my time working here. I need a raise!" (as if I weren't wasting mine already, reading stupid excuses every day). By the end of the week I couldn't even hold a proper photo session for my one and only Ishizu-chan since more than half of my crew had ditched me.

Anzu had apologized profusely to my beautiful idol on my behalf for I hardly had the courage to face her directly.

It was shameful.

It was degrading.

I couldn't even take my first picture of Ishizu-chan without wallowing in pity over myself. A stinging pain in my chest kept reminding me how bad my situation was turning out to be.

"It's all right, Jounouchi-san. I'll expect double sessions next month-," Ishizu-chan had said.

No one would have thought that I would cry when she told me that in her gentle almost in a motherly-mannered voice.

"Ishizu-chan! I'm so, so, so sorry. Anything for you!" I cried out, tugging lightly on one of her long caramel-colored sleeves. There goes my one and only chance to work with Ishizu-chan. She looked both started and amused when Anzu knocked some sense into my head literally.

"Ow!"

"Stop acting like a kid, Jou!" Anzu admonished.

"... you remind me of someone," Ishizu-chan suddenly said, smiling don at me and then patted my head as if she had approved my apologies.

Oh my god, Ishizu-chan touched me! I had died and gone to heaven.

Teary-eyed, I sniffled. "Who?"

"... my little brother,"

I almost had a violent spasm when Ishizu-chan answered me in that oh-my-gosh! vulnerable voice. It was so smooth. So heartwarming. So… womanly! So sexy.  
…wait...  
… I remind her of her little brother!  
Ishizu-chan you can't do this to me! I'm nothing like your little bro. Am I not boyfriend-material enough for you? I can be your ideal lover too!

I almost wanted to scream out, but Anzu had clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything stupid. She sighed exasperatedly beside me and then turned to Ishizu-chan with an innocent smile. "Your ride is here, Ishizu-san,"

Ishizu-chan inclined her head lightly and stood up.

This is the first and the last time my Ishizu-chan will ever see me this pathetic.

As soon as she was escorted out of my studio, I threw myself on the floor, lying down flat on my face and hit the floor several times (Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why?), until Anzu dragged me off the ground and dumped me in the nearest chair. She then prepared lemon ice tea with extra lemon fruit slices on top--my favorite drink!

"I think you should call, Kaiba-san and let him sue the papers," Anzu noted wisely as she watched me drink.

"Aren't our phones tapped?"

"Damn!" Wow. Anzu had cussed.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself,"

"... I have a feeling Mr. Jiku is behind this,"

"Why?" I don't like where this is going...

"Because he is popular; he's rich; he can pay any journalist to sprout out nonsense on every front page," I don't know what I would do without Anzu smart point.

"That's probably something Jiku would do. Bastard!" I muttered, finishing the rest of the ice tea in one go.

The rumors worsened as each day went by. Hundreds of hate mails littered in front of my studio. Random people started calling me, screaming their lungs out that I would burn in hell till nothing was left of my body and soul. I wasn't even sure if it was worth my time to walk down the extra half hour from my apartment to the studio only to get insults thrown at my face, and besides, I wasn't getting any work done.

**_X_**

Even though he had just called me five minutes ago, it felt like forever--waiting for Kaiba to come over, that is.

"Whaddya want?"

"... you," Something painful struck my chest like a stab of a knife when I realized what exactly he had murmured in that unusual soft voice of his. I wasn't sure what the meaning behind that knife stab that wouldn't physically scar was. Maybe it was because I felt guilty for backstabbing Kaiba in my thoughts earlier.

He had initiated a call to tell me indirectly how he was doing at the moment while I was moping around about what a sad excuse of a reformed artist I was.

It was already past eleven and still no sign of Kaiba. The back of my throat closed in under my nervousness. I glared at the elegant long hand pointing out the time, willing it to walk faster--or at least, stop ticking so loudly that its sound would echo eerily in my living room. Kaiba gave that stupid clock to me the other day.

It was a copper-colored half-naked lady--I think the clock maker wanted to make a nymph or some sort of fantasy woman who only liked wearing one thin piece of cloth--was holding out a round bell that showed the time. The bronze plague under the lady's feet described the clock representing womanly beauty that transcends through time... or something along those lines. (It was indirectly translated from a Latin script). It's a stupid summary but the clock worked better than the many cheap alarm clocks I tended to break in the early mornings. It chimes flurries of flirty--at least that's what I thought--songs as each hour passes and wouldn't shut up even whenever I kicked it.

For my part, I had a slight speculation that the clock had the same personality like Kaiba... if the clock ever were to be described in a poem. Standing tall, shoulders proud, unchanging expression and right-to-the-point till the last minute, As anti-climatic as it sounds, my thoughts of comparing Kaiba to that clock were interrupted when someone rapped timidly on the front door.

I jumped up from the couch, heading for the door. Before I opened it, I took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair for a few times and pressed my lips together in a firm but angry scowl. Opening the door, I peered outside.

And there Kaiba stood.

In the most rumpled state I had ever got the chance to witness.

He was still wearing the gray-striped suit which he liked to wear to work, completely wrinkled and blotched with pen ink spots on each cuff. His usual properly cropped-and-gelled hair had suddenly turned into a woven bird nest gone wrong. Some strands of hair were hanging limply over his eyes while others were sticking out in every possible direction I could think of.

Had he driven over in that sports car of his with drawn hood?

"You look like shit, Seth-chan," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I could even find my lips curling into a smirk, out of habit. He smiled almost ruefully at me, then reached over to touch the back of my neck and pulled me forward.

I instantly stood rigid, leaning awkwardly into his chest as he tightened his hold round my stiff back.

"I thought I would never get to hold you like this," he had said with the most unusual voice I had ever heard. A tinge of regret. A little mix with sadness and some underlying tension.  
My heart started pounding madly. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say? Was it equivalent to say something in return? Kaiba must have taken my silence for something else because he then held both sides of my shoulders to push me away, slowly.

"I'm sorry," he dropped his eyes. "Can I come in?"

I resisted the urge to sneer at his unusual behaviour. Seth-chan never looked as distraught as he is now.  
He would never bother to ask being let in; he would just barge in even if it meant breaking down my door and catching me sleeping naked... err...whatever.

Silently, I stepped aside to let him in. Something had changed between us. I could feel it clearly. Tension had never been much of a problem in our friendship. But it had somehow crawled into our bond without either of us noticing.

The moon had finished another cycle.

**-- END CHANCE 6: JOUNOUCHI SIDE -- **

TheNekoTalks:

**_-play-_**

I've finally gotten the time to type the new chapter on my new computer (yes, I got a new one; my old one kept restricting me from typing any new chapters) and I realize why people are urging me to write longer. T.T It's because when I checked my stories on the new computer all my chapters are just around 4-9 pages long! (my longest is 13) :shock: What a disgrace for someone who really adores writing in her free time! And oh... about the description about what they are wearing. It's kind of hard to change everything from the very beginning--I was more focused on writing their emotions and characterization than on their overall appearance. But I'll try my best to keep the story balanced between appearances and feelings.

Thank you for reading (and reviewing)! I'm done with a fanart for this fanfic. Check it out on my art site which can be found on my biopage.

**Thank you for reading! **

.:Nekocin:.


	9. Interlude III

**A Shutter Chance**  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** same  
**Rating:** PG13 (for language)  
**Additional notes:** slight shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me**

_Forgive me. :bows:_

**Interlude III: Kaiba side **

Contrary to popular belief, Jounouchi's first project didn't spark any positive reactions from the critics. They had pointed out that Jounouchi was careless with his work; the pictures were too "naive"; it was not the work of anyone with talent; neither of anyone graduated from an art school. Even though the project had belonged to me, Jounouchi had thrown a fit and lived looking like a walking corpse for almost a week in my stead.

It was his first time operating in the spotlights without being anyone's shadows; it was his first baby that would never grow up among other toddlers--it was his first time forgetting that I had fathered it before he came in; and it was his first time nobody had bothered to mention that they didn't expect miracles from him. But no matter what those anonymous, so called critics, had written in their tabloids--columns after columns--to me, my first project for the Christmas season had been successful.

I don't know where Jounouchi found his models for the pictures, but he did a good job capturing a moment of blissfully-sleeping puppies in a basket in the middle of heap of snow, on film. I used to hate those buggers -- so small but still noisy; so cute but still messy -- but after seeing Jounouchi's work I changed my mind.

In fact, I had even adopted a golden retriever into my household. It was furry and tiny but at the same time energetic and naughty; always happily running around my apartment, barking in that not-yet-mature voice, licking my toes whenever he got the chance and ripping my shoes and doormats.

It never got a name, however. It died a few days after the adoption. The little curious puppy had somehow slipped out of my apartment when I wasn't looking, fell from the stairs and broke its delicate neck bones.

I had loved it.

I really did.

Living with him had reminded me of the passing years of my childhood--he was something I wasn't allowed to have. I got over him fairly quickly, though.

Thanks to Jounouchi--or maybe... curse him for being annoyingly there when he was the least expected.  
Jounouchi had initiated the birth of our second--baby--our second collaboration project.

"I want to get better at this! I want to break through every unnecessarily stereotypes! Those old fools who wrote that shit in those columns don't know shit about commercials these days!..." Jounouchi had almost heroically declared if it weren't for the bitterness that was clearly emphasized in his words. He was growling and ranting at the same time as he waved his arms around, betraying his impending anger, while he sat next to me at the bar counter.

I only nodded in silence and stared down to my glass of water...

Jounouchi had left a message in my voicemail the day before, requesting my "immediate presence for something very, very top-secret-y important stuff in Madame Butterfly". He had actually wanted me to be his... personal shrink and drink buddy which led us to this poor excuse of camaraderie.

"...I'm gonna build my own studio. I'm gonna take as many photos as I can! I want to grow out of this rookie form! I want to crush those who are keeping me from fulfilling my dreams!" Jounouchi had exclaimed, almost shouting at the top of his lungs, posing with his right hand stretched out to the ceiling, his right foot on the counter as a rock and his left foot shakily on his stool.

"Jounouchi-san," the bartender, a short pale guy wearing a pair of way-too-big-for-his-face glasses, admonished. That Clow had a certain affinity to bespectacled individuals, huh?

"Please don't stand on the furniture. You're going to h-," The bartender had wanted to pull Jounouchi down from the counter but instead, triggered Jounouchi's body to loose balance and fall down. "-hurt yourself. Jounouchi!"

I hadn't had time to look up when the weight of Jounouchi's body crashed on top of me sending us both sprawled over the dark-carpeted floor and almost breaking Madam Butterfly's stools in the process.

"Ah, Kaiba-san! Are you all right?"

"Ow... arrr... I'm fine,"

I had escaped the accident with just a few scratches and purple bruises. Fortunately, no broken ribs. The bartender had somehow jumped over the high counter and kneeled next to my shoulder, looking at us with a worried look on his face. Inconveniently, the idiot had fallen asleep on top of my chest after the fall.

"For a guy who's just a few months older than me, you're acting like a kid," I had commented, looking Jounouchi over as he slept the night away, breathing into my dress shirt.

The bartender frowned. "Do you guys need a lift home?"

After many reassurances for Jounouchi's health on my part, the bartender had finally let us free. But because of the fact I had no idea of where exactly Jounouchi lived, I decided that just for that night I would give him a roof above his head.

Jounouchi had spent the night hogging the couch in my bedroom, reeking of alcohol and drooling over the cushions. It had taken a lot of my patience not to dump him on the floor, forcibly waking him up and granting him morning ailments the next morning. I had suppressed the annoyance inside me from growing further, stepped away from the couch to prepare myself for work. 

Before I could exit my own apartment, Jounouchi had wobbled out of my room. His right hand was rubbing the sides of his temples while his free hand was sliding across the wall, no doubt, to support himself as he listlessly called out a weak, "Wait,"

"You should've stayed in bed, Jounouchi,"

And he would've collapsed right at my feet if he didn't stumble over his own, grabbing the end of my jacket in his attempt to catch himself and falling face-first into me.

"H-hey,"

"I don't want your pity, Kaiba," With his hands on both of my shoulders, he pushed me away. "I told you I'm going to build a studio on my own. Did you think that just because you're rich you can get away with this?"

He had raised his index finer to jab on my chest accusingly. Jounouchi was looking pointedly up at me with narrowed, distrusting eyes. In another time, I would've beaten him in a staring contest; broken his slender finger for the rude gesture and degraded him publicly for looking like a sloppy mutt. 

... though, I could only stare back at him in pity. Did he hit his head when he got up? "I have no idea whatsoever you're talking about,"

Jounouchi dropped his eyes, focusing his attention on either my tie or my chin and smirked crookedly.

"The reason yesterday happened," He said, holding up something in front of my face,"-was because of this," His lanky fingers shifted slightly to push something upwards and revealed a memory stick. How he had obtained a memory stick with the little amount of money he had saved so far was a mystery to me.

"I'm amending my mistake,"

"... mistake?"

"Yeah. See ya," He nodded once, placed the little object in my hand, purposefully walked past me, brushing my shoulders and slipping on his sneakers. Before I could even react, he was already out of my apartment.

I looked down to the stick in my hand.

Jounouchi hadn't lied about wanting to correct the mistakes--whatever they were--he had done. The pictures in the stick he had given me had instantly made him--not famous--but known. Enough to get some job offers from young model agencies for the next few weeks.

I had invited Jounouchi over at a random bar to celebrate his success, noting as he and I were officially drinking buddies.

Though, at first glance Jounouchi didn't look like someone who would really take up my offer that easily just because of my heritage, he had indeed--more or less--taken advantage of the chance I had given him to viciously make me feel it down in my wallet.

He drank his heart away eventually and unabashedly started telling me about his younger days, his family, his other dreams, his past relationships, his pets and so on.

He told me about his family--his father wanted him to become a lawyer, his mother wanted him to become a normal clerk and his younger siblings were expecting him to become a National Athlete. He didn't know what to do with his life. Being the oldest of three had weighed a lot of responsibilities on top of Katsuya's rather thin shoulders. It explained where those independent dreams of his had come from.

I had then dry-jokingly told him that I wanted to meet his family.

Jounouchi had given me a confused look and asked what for.

"To apologize," I had answered him. "For holding their oldest son hostage for awhile,"

He didn't get my joke. He didn't like it either and muttered that my humor sucked.

After seeing some advertising pictures of once-rookie model Ishizu on commercial walls, busses and newspapers Jounouchi made up his mind. He applied to an Art Academy after high school instead of a normal University--something like Toudai--and pursued photography.

Then the tale continued about the life at the Academy where he used to be in a relationship with someone called Mai. It ended--not-so-happily on the day before graduation; the girl had gently broken up with him giving the reasons that he had been too young and too childish for her.

While Katsuya was narrating about his life in that slurred-drunken voice, I was watching him--watching the many expressions being displayed in his almost-sunken face.

I wasn't actually lying about apologizing to his parents, really. It seemed quite appropriate to do so. One of these days.

We were, as much as I hate to agree, quite similar in certain aspects. Weren't we?

**- END INTERLUDE III: KAIBA - **

_Toudai -- one of Japan's known Universities. Think of "Love Hina"_

**TheNekoTalks:**  
Please forgive me for being SOOOOOO late with an update **:dodges:**. One reason... I've some kind of sickness that got me coughing for over two months. **T.T** Am still sick and mother keeps brewing strange sorts of liquids for the illness.

**_Thank you for reading! Happy new year everyone!!! The next chapter will be out soon this week._**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	10. Chance 7

**A Shutter Chance **  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** Drama, romance  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Warnings:** OoC, graphic, cussing  
**Pairings:** Kaiba x Jounouchi  
**Additional notes:** yaoi

**Chance 7: Jounouchi Side**

Like any gracious host I offered him a pair of indoor slippers. By the looks of this whole situation, it was as if I should offer him more than I could. Food, for example. Warm meals, in fact, would do Seto good. His face was rather too pale for a healthy person.

"You haven't been consuming proper food, have you?" I said.

He looked pointedly at something next to my feet, murmuring, "No, I haven't,"

Then almost playfully I offered, "What do you want for dinner?"

"... you'll cook?"

"What does it looks like?" I retorted, heading into the kitchen and putting on the white frilly apron (... my siblings bought this for me for my birthday. Shut up! It's still useful). I ignored the fact he was following my every step like a lost child.

"Well?" I turned around, hands on either sides of my hips. For a second I thought I saw a fire explode within Seto's electrifying eyes before it disappeared behind a curtain of indifference.

"Anything edible," he finally said.

"You sure? Last time I remember you're picky with your food,"

Kaiba sent me a glare.

"Okay, okay. Go wait in the living room,"

Like any rich man, he refused to heed my order. He pulled out a chair from under the kitchen table and sat down. He was looking intently at me when he said, "Here is fine,"

I had to suppress the uneasy feeling .

"Do you want some refreshments?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine,"

"... okay,"

* * *

We didn't talk while I had been preparing food for the both of us. Neither did we talk while we ate, sitting across one another, ... There was nothing to talk about. We were just being comfortable with each other by saying nothing at all--mostly trying to avoid eye contact. I could feel his eyes on me. It was as if every pore in my body was set on fire every time Seto was looking at me with those, I knew all too well, anticipating eyes of his.

He was expecting something. I was supposed to do something. He came to me for a purpose. I invited him for a casual dinner. He was looking for some answers. And I--I was probably wise enough to provide all of them. But what exactly is this searching for?

Sighing, I put down my fork with an exaggerating clang on my plate. It immediately caught his attention.

"Okay, Seto. Is there something important you want to tell me?" A fleeting smile of amusement touched his lips and then it was gone.

He put down his spoon with unnecessary care and laced his fingers on top of the table behind his plate. "I've been thinking...,"

I nodded.

"... aren't we making spectacles of ourselves by acting like this?"

"I wouldn't really care," I said instantly with an offhanded wave of my right hand.

"Let me rephrase. I've been thinking about how foolish--so damn foolish we've been for the last few weeks, maybe months, years--who knows?," he said.

"What do you mean us being stupid?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. I didn't like being called foolish. I didn't like the way he had said it. All serious... and different. I expected him to suddenly burst out saying, "Got you, didn't I?" or something along those lines. So I waited. But none came. We were just staring at each other. It seemed... for a long time. I felt as if I had missed the message he was trying to tell me. We've known each other for so long and it still seemed as if we were looking at each other from different kinds of levels. Different kinds of angles. Am I being an idiot or what?

Kaiba pushed his chair back, stood up and started gathering the dishes, stacking them upon one another and placing the utencils on top.

"H-hey!" I found myself protesting.

"Dinner was great. Now, let me do the dishes," he said in a weird, soft voice.

"Don't be such an ass," I blurted out. His eyes widenred just a little in surprise. There was a moment of silence between us.

"--fine! I'll dry," I sighed, pushing back my chair to move.

* * *

We did the dishes in silence. Again. He washed while I dried. It felt almost like an eerie dream. Mechanically, my hands moved to dry the plates and put them away.

Doing dishes didn't require much thinking.

Doing dishes -together- was something to think about.

It never really crossed my mind before the thought of Kaiba and I was going to be this troublesome. Sure we go out together--drink our asses off, treat each other with sweets, sleep out hangovers off on each other's beds and quarrel about unnecessary things--we've always been close to even think our bond would be anything but troublesome.

Why did this have to be so confusing when everything was just fine and dandy?

"Done. You can wash your hands now, Katsuya," Kaiba's strange soft voice said. His hands were then guiding mine under the running faucet, helping me wash.

"Thanks," I heard myself mutter. I didn't have to look up to see what kind of expression he was giving me, but I bet he smiled. A rare kind of smile that only reserved for me.

"You're still looking so serious," he commented and guided me to the living room.

"Hnnn," was all I could bring out when I sat down on the three-seat sofa, dropping my hands on either sides of my thighs. The right side of the sofa sagged down gently.

"You don't have to break your head over this, Katsuya," Kaiba said in an almost breathy voice.

... Katsuya. Katsuya?

The low timber of his accent on my name surprised me. But at the same time it made me happy. I felt his hand on top of my right hamd and then a reassuring squeeze. A close presence of a warm body loomed over at my side. Kaiba was sitting close by.

It felt nice.

A fleeting hand touched my chin lightly, tilting it up to my right and then warm lips touched mine--moving and begging. I couldn't stop muself from mentally reeling back in shock, and froze.

I panicked.

Fleeting thoughts probed my mind.

WTF is going on? Seto is kissing me! The witty side of mine screamed, never minding the fact that I was trapped sitting, no, almost lying across the sofa.

A strange thrill of fire managed to explode under my stomach and my heart was speeding unnaturally fast. Somehow, along the way, Seto's lips worked their magic--lightly sucking and biting--completely making me feel all fuzzy and submissive. I couldn't help but open my lips and grant him entrance. Seto instantly took his chance to do a tongue-thing that made close my eyes and surrender to that hypnotizing beat of freedom. I curled my toes. Warm saliva slid down both sides of my lips. I had a vague recollection of twisting my body to uncurl from my uncomfortable position. I threw my arms round Seto's neck.

**XXXX CUT Graphic scene XXXX**

Seto licked my face half-heartedly, and then my neck, seeing forgiveness.

"Sex takes up too much energy," I said hoarsely, throwing both my arms over my eyes and cover them. Shame. How shameful. The feeling made my insides recoil. It didn't feel right.

"Why am I crying?" I fought back futilly as tears came out, streaming down from the corners of my eyes. I--I liked the release--I liked the release!!

"...Katsuya?"

Did that mean I had always wanted to get fucked?

"Katsuya, I'm sorry,"

Did that mean I had always wanted to get fucked by a GUY?

"I'm so sorry...,"

_Kaiba Seto, no less?!_

**-- END CHANCE 7: JOUNOUCHI SIDE --**

**TheNekoTalks:**

(deleted previous notes on 19.03.2010) I didn't know this chapter was such a mess. This story has been on hiatus for quite a long time so for that I apologize. I'm not really sure if I can post the graphic version ANYWHERE. And from that scene on continuing to this one I've thought about re-writing this whole concept.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
